One Last Hope
by Breea
Summary: The Resistance has fallen, the threat has been neutralized; but what happened to Ginny and Draco? Epilogue finally finished. *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

Summery: In a new age of espionage, spies are essential to victory. One woman is given an assignment that could change the course of the impending battle. One assignment, one task, a last hope, in effort to prevent a community on the brink of war from going over the edge, until she finds a secret that could change everything…(After Hogwarts, G/D)

Disclaimer: All things related to HP are not mine, they belong to JK, I just used them and bend them to my will. The basic plot idea was given to me by my sister, Archer, as she came up with the spy idea and claimed she was going to write about it. As I have yet to see proof of this, I came up with my own plot and started the story myself. However, I give all props to my sister, as I wouldn't even be reading or writing HP fanfiction if it weren't for her. *hugs and smewchies*

A/N: A lot of plot detail in the first chapter. This is a test run to see if people think I should continue this. Feedback is necessary in this assessment, so please take a moment to review, whether you hate it or love it. Thanks.

**One Last Hope**

Chapter 1

          "Sure you know where you are goin?" Riley asked in a whisper, leaning close to Ginny's ear. Ginny slid her eyes in his direction but kept her head forward.

          "Shut up, Anderson," She hissed, not slowing her step. She didn't have to see his face to picture the mischievous grin he was flashing. He was going to blow everything if he didn't shut up.

          It took every ounce of courage Ginny had to not fidget and mess with her hair nervously. Even though she had been through this at least a dozen times, her stomach never failed to have butterflies and her palms were always sweaty. She told herself, as she always did, she'd have to work on that.

          Their footfalls echoed loudly on the wet sidewalks. Ginny could picture what they looked like from a distance. Two shadowy figures, long black trench coats; it reminded Ginny of the muggle mobster movies Fred and George snuck home one summer. The lampposts gave barely enough light to see by in the dead of night. The air was humid and sticky; Ginny could pick up the smell of the Mediterranean two blocks away. She took a deep breath to steady her hands; they were almost there.

          She finally glanced over at Riley, wondering if he was a bundle of nerves like herself. His handsome face was the picture of serenity however; if he was nervous, it didn't show. Ginny watched the warm breeze ruffle his dark hair as his piercing green eyes met hers. He gave her a reassuring smile; all would be well.

          They reached the building that was their destination, an old abandoned office building in the middle of a quiet street in downtown Savona, Italy.

          Ginny checked her reflection in the window by the door as Riley knocked. She changed her look for every mission, it was part of procedure. She took in the short black hair, dyed, contacts that turned her eyes dark blue, high-heeled boots that gave her four inches; all changed the muggle way, undetectable by magic. The door opened, drawing her attention. _Here we go…_

          Ginny followed Riley into the building, keeping her head low but her senses alert. She saw the muggle video cameras in the corners without looking at them, the creaks from the upstairs floorboards indicated three or four bigger men were pacing.

          _McConery, Lewston, Harris and Redbur_, Ginny thought, going over the plan one last time in her head.

          At the top of the stairs, Riley and Ginny were frisked for wands or other lethal objects. Both subjected themselves to the search willingly, holding out their arms and standing still. Hidden pockets in both their boots went undiscovered. Each had a viable wand in one boot and a muggle pistol in the other. Most likely neither would be necessary; their training was to capture, not kill.

          As they were led into the main room, Ginny resisted the urge to rub her ear where she knew a bug monitored their every movement and word. She stepped next to Riley and let her eyes sweep the scene before her.

          Dimly lit and filled with cigarette smoke, she nearly choked on the musty air. Six men, the four she thought of earlier plus two guards. One guard was on Ginny and Riley's team, Jason Thomas. A fleeting thought of him being the older brother of Dean Thomas whom she attended school with flit through her head but she quickly pushed it away. Now was a time to concentrate.

          The other guard was an unknown, unimportant. As were the two guards out front. They were all three expendable. The mission was the main four in front of her now.

          They weren't key players in The Resistance, but they needed to be stopped nonetheless. Lewston was a supplier of illegal potion ingredients, not a big deal, but he was a partner with Harris, who was renown for his ability to move muggle firearms into the possession of Resistance leaders. The other two were negotiators of some sort. Ginny didn't know the details; she didn't need the information to do her job. She hardly listened as Riley and Harris spoke about business. 

This was a quick operation, only two weeks of prior contact. These particular enemies weren't the brightest, their greed got in the way. She stood still, waiting for Riley's signal. Her nervousness was gone, replaced by adrenalin.

          "Well, Mr. Harris," She heard Riley saying. "My buyer is greatly interested in your merchandise," Riley dramatically threw the right side of his trench coat away from his hip. The signal.

          Ginny let instinct take over. Her first target was McConery, the closest. Her foot kicked out sideways, connecting with McConery's solar plexus, sending him backward a step. She moved in closer and brought her knee up into his now bent frame, connecting with his forehead. Hearing a satisfying crack, she made sure he slumped to the ground before turning to her next target, Lewston.

          He had time to react; he took a step toward her, his hand reaching for what she assumed was a wand. Lunging forward, her elbow connected directly with his nose, knocking him off balance and sending his arms wind milling to try and steady himself. Ginny grabbed his arms to help steady him, then let go to execute a spin kick that connected squarely with the side of his head. He let out a small groan as he flew back into the wall and slumped to the ground, unconscious.

          She steadied herself, seeing Jason and Riley out of the corner of her eye, still blurs of movement. Someone grabbed her from behind, his arm pulling her neck back sharply.

          _Stupid guards_, she thought briefly before bringing her foot up to stomp on his with her four inch boots. His grip loosened with a cry of pain and Ginny grabbed his arm with both hands. Bending over quickly and lurching herself back she pulled him over her head and he landed in front of her flat on his back, his head hitting the wood with a dull thud. He lay still.

          Ginny looked up, the commotion around her done. Riley and Jason stood surveying the room, panting slightly. Jason was going to have a black eye and Riley had bit of blood trickling from his lip but other than that they seemed unharmed. The whole fight had taken about two minutes. Ginny wiped the sweat from her forehead with her sleeve while rubbing her bruised throat; glad it was over, for now.

          Riley was talking over his com to Headquarters. She heard the distant popping noise of people apparating outside the building, Aurors coming to take the prisoners.

          "No, sir. No casualties," Riley was saying, eyeing her from across the room. She knew he had grown protective of her, something that steamed from being on the same team for too long. Ginny brushed invisible dirt from herself lightly, ignoring his stare. She would have to get a transfer soon. 

Emotion was not a part of their job – it was a liability.

* * * *

          To get into The Alliance Headquarters, you apparated one at a time into one of a half dozen special rooms. They were locked from the outside and you could not apparate out of them. Tests were performed; retinal scans, finger print checks, along with potions created by some of the top Potion Masters in The Alliance to counteract any spells or potions taken by the person previously. Most people felt it was impossible to penetrate. In this day and age of spies, lies and deceit, Ginny wasn't so sure.

          Tired and worn out, she underwent the tests that were routine by now for her. They only lasted fifteen minutes; today that seemed like an eternity. She wasn't looking forward to talking to her supervisor, Captain Mugswart.

          Finally approved, she went immediately toward the Captain's office, stopping at his secretary's desk where she was informed she would have to wait in the lobby while he finished a very important meeting. Rolling her eyes, Ginny obliged, having no other choice in the matter. She sat in an empty chair, staring blankly at the wall across from her, tapping her foot impatiently.

          Someone sat in the chair next to her. She smiled without turning her head. "Ron, what are you doing here?" She asked teasingly.

          Ron laughed, slinging one arm around the back of her chair. Ginny turned and hugged him briefly, taking in the blond hair and black suit. "On assignment?" She asked, one eyebrow raised.

          Ron smirked. "Just finished. Waiting for reassignment. I'm team leader now," He informed her proudly.

          "Wow, Ron, that's great!" Ginny exclaimed, her eyes lighting up. "You'll be running things around here soon," she added.

          "If all goes according to plan," He smirked, winking at her. "Aw, Gin, you know I'm a field agent. Desk work doesn't suit me like it does Percy and Bill."

          Ginny nodded agreeing. All her brothers worked for the special ops division of The Alliance. Percy was assistant to the head honcho William Bode, the man who was in charge of their division. Bill was like Ginny's supervisor, a Captain. He had three teams under his instruction and he was basically a relay between them and Bode. He was also in charge of team members and was accountable for all their actions; it was a major responsibility. The rest of her brothers were field agents like herself, though never on the same team. Their division did a good job of keeping them separated, a necessary caution until the war was over.

          Hearing her name called by Captain Mugswart's secretary, she gave Ron a brief hug before vanishing into her supervisor's office.

          The Captain was standing by the window, his back to her. He turned when she entered, smiling warmly. "Good to see you, Ginny," indicating her to sit down. He was the oldest Captain they had at 35. His hair was starting to gray around his ears but for the most part he had a full head of dark brown hair. He was very friendly and Ginny held a lot of respect for him. He knew how to get the job done. "The last op was a smashing success, good show," He congratulated her, sitting at his desk across from her.

          "A fairly easy mark," Ginny replied hastily, "But the team deserves a lot of credit as a whole,"

          The Captain nodded. "Yes, yes, your team is one of our finest, as is your brother, Ron's. Which is why I'm concerned." His eyebrows knit together as he frowned. "Why did you request to see me, Ginny?"

          Ginny took a deep breath. It wasn't unusual to ask for a transfer, it happened often when teammates became too attached. But Ginny never questioned authority before, or asked a superior for any thing. She was almost as nervous as she got before a bust.

          "Captain, I think I need to be transferred." She blurted out in what she hoped was a confident voice.

          His frown deepened for a moment before his expression lightened. He sighed, leaning back in his chair. "I was afraid of this," he finally replied. " A team gets good then they start caring for each other more than they should," He shook his head, chuckling softly, throwing Ginny off guard. "Riley is it?" He asked lightly.  
          Ginny nodded quickly. "He's become protective of me. Like a brother. It worries me." She stated. She would miss her team but she would not jeopardize their lives by staying. It was too risky when Riley felt he had to watch her back as well as his own.

          "Well then, this assignment came up just in time," Captain Mugswart tapped a piece of parchment on his desk. He leaned over, handing it to her. "A solo job, long term. Getting close to the inner circle." He paused, letting her read the paper, creating a dramatic effect. Leaning closer he continued. "We're getting close, Ginny. This could be the break we need."

          Ginny re-read the paper three times before meeting the Captain's eyes. "But sir, he'll know me," She answered softly.

          "No, Gin. You look nothing like you did in school and you'll, of course, have another makeover. We're working on an alias as we speak," He paused again, sitting back in his chair and putting his fingers together like a steeple. "We need you on this one, Ginny. It's important."

          Ginny re-read the letter one last time before saying the enchantment to wipe it clean forever. Meeting the captain's eyes she nodded. "I'll do it,"

* * * *

          After Voldemort's rise from the dead in Ginny's 3rd year, the Dark Lord lay low, gathering his numbers and growing in power. People began choosing sides and distrusting their neighbors; many families on both sides fled or went into hiding. The Ministry started to collapse, corrupted by the few loyal Death Eaters that remained in office.

          By the time Ginny graduated Hogwarts, The Alliance had been formed, a new government with the sole purpose of destroying Voldemort and his followers while protecting the families of those who opposed him. Ginny had been very proud; her father and Dumbledore were the founders and heads of the new alliance.

          The covert ops system was born a year after Ginny was out of school. She was busy at a Medic training academy, but her brothers were a few of the first to sign up to be spies for Tthe Alliance. Dumbledore put Bode in charge of the division, a trusted Ministry worker from years before. Bode brought in muggles and wizards alike for training purposes. Since the enemies were wizards, The Alliance spies would need undetectable-by-magic muggle technology to infiltrate Voldemort's ranks. After a year of training, spies were sent out into the field.

          But, they were too late. The Resistance, the new name of Voldemort's forces, had sent assassins out to murder key players of those who opposed him. The Alliance found out too late.

          Dumbledore was number one on his list. Luckily, the assassin tried on a trip back to Hogwarts with Hagrid; Hagrid spotted him and captured him just as he was making his move. The Death Eater's mission had failed and he went to prison looking a whole lot worse for the wear when Hagrid was done with him.

          At the exact same time, in another part of the country, Harry Potter was a target. Aurors were still around after the collapse of the Ministry, since their skills were still needed. Harry Potter was one of the best Aurors The Alliance had. The attempt on his life was also failed; Harry was quicker than the assassin gave him credit for. That particular situation was a kill or be killed battle; the Death Eater did not walk away from the fight.

          There were a few attempts on other important Alliance people; most failed miserably. But a few hit their mark.

          While most were subtle with their attempted assassinations, one in particular wanted to make a grand show and be sure to hit his target. The Weasley home was protected by a charm that made it next to impossible to find, the same sort of charm that was on Hogwarts. The assassin found it anyway.

          With all the kids working for The Alliance and moved out onto their own, Arthur and Molly Weasley lived alone in The Burrow. They were lonely without the hustle and bustle of kids, but proud of all their children and the great achievements they had made. Arthur sat down to dinner with his wife, like he did every night. Had he glanced at the clock he would have seen his and Molly's hands pointed at "in perilous danger." As it was, they never knew what hit them. The assassin blew up the burrow in one big fireball with muggle dynamite. It seemed The Resistance wasn't above muggle technology after all.

          Ginny already loathed The Resistance, along with all those again Voldemort. After the murders, every fiber of her being despised and hated all of them. She was no longer satisfied with her training of becoming a Medic. She wanted to _do_ something about those bastards.

          So, she became a spy, like her brothers. She went through the training, sometimes her determination the only thing that pulled her through. Ginny lost herself in the process, the only thing she cared about now was destroying Voldemort's forces and the Dark Lord himself. Her training Commanders were clear – emotion equals defeat; feelings are your downfall.

          Ginny had been a spy for little over two years now. The Alliance was making a few busts, but all low level, nothing that would make an impact on The Resistance. Voldemort's inner circle seemed impenetrable and his powers growing. The wizarding community was on the brink of war and The Alliance was looking like the losing side.

          Ginny knew there were some solo field agents close, but who they were and what they were doing was classified top secret, above her rank. She also knew they needed more solo spies, the more the better, because it would be easier for one person to penetrate rather than a few.

          She also knew going solo was the riskiest job The Alliance had. Virtually no contact with anyone on your side and a definite possibility of being found out; The Resistance trusted next to nobody. But if one person could get past that distrust, into the inner circle, The Alliance might have a chance.

          The days were growing shorter, the final battle drawing near. Ginny was ready. She was ready to be The Alliance's one last hope.

* * * *

          Unmoving, Draco's eyes flicked right, then left, taking in the faces of everyone seated at the round table before him. It was the same group as always, the main components to The Resistance; the Council of Adorea. He stood directly behind his father's right shoulder. Lucius sat calmly at the large table, also silently watching those around him. The Malfoys were nothing, if not observant.

          The meeting was held once a month in busy warehouse in Egypt, right on the banks of the Nile River. It was owned and operated by the Jaxtens, one of the Dark Lord's most trusted families.

          They were now waiting only on Voldemort himself. Rarely was he on time, preferring to keep his followers guessing as to when he would show himself. This was also smart on his part, a good defensive move, to keep any ambush from happening. Timing was key in this day of covert operations and spy chains; to be late disrupted any plans. 

_It also proved his arrogance and desire to make grand entrances_, Draco thought lazily, unimpressed by the wait. He sighed inwardly, but let no sign of boredom bear on his face. Although he was fiercely loyal to his father, he disliked the idea of being ordered around by a washed up, power hungry, maniac. Which was exactly what he thought Voldemort was. 

Draco knew his father struggled daily to become Voldemort's 2nd in command; Draco had a sneaking suspicion Lucius had a double meaning to his desire for power. Lucius most likely did not want to be 2nd to anyone.

Draco's eyes flit over the people sitting at the table one last time. Not one worthy opponent in the bunch. Voldemort's only secret weapon was that he had no secret weapon. People on the outside thought his inner circle was strong and powerful; most would run at the hint of a battle. Draco fought back the urge to shake his head and smirk. The Resistance was nothing with the current man in charge. The Malfoys would change that soon.

* * * *

"Talk to me," Draco said, taking a paper from Crabbe the moment he walked in the office door. He scanned it before depositing it on his desk carelessly.

"The Alliance is trying to crack us," Blaise replied lazily. His words were old hat; everyone knew this.

Crabbe, standing guard at the door, grunted, showing even he knew this. Blaise arched an eyebrow at the large man, not amused, before turning his attention back to Draco.

"They're sending in another spy," He continued as if uninterrupted. "But they have caught us this time," Blaise continued, watching Draco drop into his own desk chair and put his feet up, crossed at the ankles, on his desk.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked, frowning. Blaise looked concerned, that was never good.

"What I mean is, if I wasn't holding this piece of paper right now, we'd be screwed. They're close to penetrating The Council. It's only a matter of time before they find out we have nothing," Blaise tossed a file to Draco who caught it deftly. He began flipping through it.

"That's their plan," Blaise indicated the file with a flick of his wrist. "Brought to us by our own guy in The Alliance. It's not a bad plan, except for the fact that we now know about it."

Draco dropped a picture from the file onto the desk. Studying it, his frown grew more intense. "I know this girl," Draco said, trying to recall her name.

"Of course you do, we went to school with her," Blaise stood from his own desk and walked over to Draco's, leaning over his shoulder. "Remember Potter's friend, Weasley? It's his sister." He nodded at the photo.

Draco studied the picture again. It was in black and white and seemed to be an official one, her serious expression never changed as the photo moved. She only vaguely resembled what he remembered of the girl from school, not that he saw or spoke to her much then.

"Her father was one of the founders of The Alliance," Draco recalled aloud, abandoning the picture to flip through the file again. "She's a spy?"

"Yes and yes," Blaise sighed, crossing his arms and rocking back on his heels. "A good one at that. She's been involved in at least a dozen of the busts that we know of,"  
          Draco nodded absently, still reading the file in front of him. "We have a counter plan for this?" He asked, finally looking over his shoulder at Blaise.

Blaise raised both eyebrows and smiled. "Yep. Go along with it,"

Draco stared at him, face unreadable. "You want me to go along with the enemy's plan?" It was a statement more than a question.

"I don't want anything, Draco," Blaise walked back toward his desk. "This comes from much higher authority than myself."

Draco looked down at her picture again. "Her brothers were at the bust that killed my mother. One of them did it." He stated, knowing full well Blaise already knew this.

Leaning forward on his elbows, Blaise looked intently at his friend. "This is important, Draco. We string her along, and then we use her as leverage. As Arthur Weasley's daughter, she could give us the upper hand we need. Just don't," Blaise emphasized by pointing at Draco, "Let her get close. If she finds what she needs before we do, it will be the end. Of all of us."

Draco smirked at his friend. "So melodramatic, Blaise," Draco finally dropped the file and sat back, crossing his arms behind his head. "Don't worry so much. I'll take care of it."

A/N: Okay, that's it, first chapter. Think I should go on or forget about it? Let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

Summery: In a new age of espionage, spies are essential to victory. One woman is given an assignment that could change the course of the impending battle. One assignment, one task, a last hope, in effort to prevent a community on the brink of war from going over the edge, until she finds a secret that could change everything…(After Hogwarts, G/D)

Disclaimer: All things related to HP are not mine, they belong to JK, I just used them and bend them to my will. The basic plot idea was given to me by my sister, Archer, as she came up with the spy idea and claimed she was going to write about it. As I have yet to see proof of this, I came up with my own plot and started the story myself. However, I give all props to my sister, as I wouldn't even be reading or writing HP fanfiction if it weren't for her. *hugs and smewchies*

A/N: Well, finally ff.net seems to have its act together. I figure my first chapter got lost in the shuffle, so, since the second one is done, I figured, what the heck. Hope you enjoy it! Please take a second to review at the end; it's nice to know if people are reading!

**One Last Hope**

Chapter 2

          Ginny swallowed slowly, trying to get the dry, acrid taste from her mouth. She never felt more nervous in her life. This was a big deal and Ginny had no desire to blow it. Going to meet someone who might know her was risky; potentially lethal. But she had already agreed. There was no turning back.

          Ginny rapped on the door in front of her confidently. She didn't need to go over the plan in her head, it was already ingrained.

          Each member of The Council of Adorea had a body guard and a special team of elite forces that would give their lives to protect their given official. Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini were in charge of training all new recruits.

          The Alliance Intelligence happened to find out that Macnair's bodyguard died in a recent assassination attempt and The Resistance was looking for a quality replacement for such a high profile member. This was Ginny's assignment; to get the position at any cost.

          The door whipped open and Ginny found herself face to face with someone she hadn't seen since Hogwarts, and she figured she'd never see again. Always flanking Malfoy, a head above everyone else; it was definitely Crabbe or Goyle. Not having seen either much, Ginny wasn't sure which one he was. It mattered little.

          "MacKenzie, I have an appointment," Ginny sniffed, pushing past him into the hallway. He made no move to stop her. He stuck his beefy arm out next to her head, pointing. Ginny followed his hand, her eyes resting on an unmarked door. Without another word, Ginny walked toward it, pushing her way inside and closing the door behind her.

          The room was dark, lit dimly by the light peeking around the drawn shades. It cast an eerie blue haze around the room; just enough light for her to be unable to see. Ginny reached over to flip on the lights. There was an audible click but no light. She tried it again with the same result. _Odd_, she thought briefly.

          The hairs on the back of her neck began to rise, causing her head to whip left. Her eyes searched the darkness that she was beginning to become accustomed to but she saw no movement. The feeling of being watch remained, however.

          She was semi-prepared for the attack from behind. Who ever it was wrapped a hand over her mouth and attempted to pin her arms behind her. Opening her mouth she tasted the bitterness of leather but caught enough between her teeth so there had to be flesh as well. She bit down as hard as possible, twisting her arms at the same time.

          The person didn't cry out but immediately loosened his grip, giving Ginny the edge she needed. Ducking and twisting, she seized the arm of the person holding her and twisted his wrist the wrong way. He had, however, recovered enough to punch out with his free hand, knocking her breath away as the hand connected with her chest. Her grip loosened as she gasped for air and he was free.

          Not ready to give up, Ginny attempted her best move, her spin kick, aiming for his head. Now that her eyes were fully adjusted to the dark room she could make out the vague outline of her target. Still out of breath, her aim must have been low because she saw her foot connect with his chest, but it was enough to make her grin a small satisfied smirk. 

Her victory was short lived. Her attacker stumbled backward but not before grabbing her foot with lightening quick reflexes. He shoved her backward, causing her to lose her balance and fall flat on her back. Groaning quietly she reached her hands out on either side, feeling for a weapon. Her attacker fell to his knees, straddling her legs, clenching them together to keep her from moving. She felt her right hand brush against something solid. Clasping her fingers around it she quickly arced her arm toward his head, one last attempt to ward him off.

          He seemed to be waiting for this; he grabbed her wrist inches from his head. Applying pressure at the right points, Ginny felt her hand open and the object fall harmlessly to the floor. She looked up at her attacker, not allowing her defeat to show in her eyes, forgetting it was too dark for him to see anyway.

          Throwing her hand away from himself, he stood and headed toward the door. Still on the ground, Ginny propped herself up on her elbow, shielding her eyes from the sudden blinding light when he opened it. She stood as calmly as she could, willing her knees not to shake. She peered at the man who attacked her and found her self staring into the steel gray eyes of Draco Malfoy.

          He regarded her silently for a moment before tilting his head toward her slightly. "Not bad," His voice was low and smooth, refined since she heard it last. "Better than most," He added, motioning her to go first through the doorway.

          Ginny blew a few strands of hair from her forehead and frowned. "I lost," she replied simply.

          "Everyone does," He responded just as simply, his expression unchanged. Ginny walked through the door, trying to act as nonchalant as possible. "It's to see if you have potential," He finished as she stepped past him. Crabbe or Goyle was no longer in the hallway.

          "And?" She asked, not facing him as he walked out behind her. He continued around her, heading toward another unmarked door. He half turned so she could see his face. Raising an eyebrow with a small smirk, he didn't answer her, only walked through the door, leaving Ginny no choice but to follow him.

          This room had the lights on, to Ginny's relief. It was clearly a well-organized, immaculate office. Off-white file cabinets aligned two walls, two dark oak desks facing each other in the middle, and a lazily twirling overhead fan. A handsome, dark, Italian man sat behind one desk, Blaise Zabini. He spoke the moment she stepped into the room.

          "Lana MacKenzie," He read from a file. "Last position held was guarding a U.S. Senator before being called back to work for The Resistance. Trained by Janik Mogui, the best martial arts and tactics trainer in Eastern Europe," The Italian raised an eyebrow at her.

          "The Senator was a wizard, he just enjoyed American politics and trying to run muggles' lives," She elaborated, hoping she didn't sound too hasty. In reality, Lana MacKenzie was none of those things. She had been an old, lonely woman who died a few weeks ago with no surviving next of kin to speak of. The rest of the story was fabricated, forged by The Alliance Intelligence. Ginny _had_ worked with Mogui, however, before he joined The Resistance. Luckily, the man had a hard time remembering people; he forgot them as soon as their training was finished.

          Blaise nodded shortly before looking back over at Draco who was now seated at his desk and scribbling furiously with his quill. "So," Blaise drew the word out before asking, "How'd our little protégé do?" He flashed a wink at Ginny before turning a serious face back to his friend.

          Ginny stared hard at Draco, suddenly nervous. What if she didn't pass his little test? What if he sent her away? What if…he recognized her? _No_! She stopped her train of thought. _Concentrate, Ginny._

          "Best to have come through here," Draco replied in a short, clipped sentence. He threw his quill on the desk and sat back in his chair, crossing his arms. "Better than your first day, Zabini," Draco couldn't, or wouldn't, hide his smirk.

          Blaise only grinned and looked back at Ginny. "Excellent," He replied. "Lana," He flipped her file open on the desk. "Welcome to the Zabini-Malfoy Training Program,"

          "Since when is this called Zabini-Malfoy?" Draco scowled across his desk. 

Blaise faced him calmly. "Since now," He shrugged. "We have to have some name,"

"Well, not that," Draco scoffed. "That sounds like we're a bloody insurance agency. Plus, the wrong name is first," When it was apparent he was being ignored, Draco looked over at Ginny. "Welcome aboard," He said evenly, nodding politely.

* * * *

Seeing her in the light had been a shock. Draco rounded to the front of her, still a bit shaken by the fact she nearly took his head off, twice. Light brown hair pulled into a ponytail, dark emerald eyes, and pale skin with a dash of freckles. She looked nothing like she did at Hogwarts; if he hadn't known before hand, he would have never suspected who she was.

She had followed him into the office. Sitting in his chair her had gotten a better look at her while she concentrated on Zabini. She did have that turned up Weasley nose, he noticed after a moment. And definitely tall and thin; another family trait. Maybe he would have figured it out.

Draco hadn't been lying, she was definitely the best to start here, she impressed him greatly. Most people didn't last 10 seconds; she defended herself for more than a minute. Plus, she had been ready for him. Most weren't.

He lay awake in his bed, the moonlight streaming in his window, illuminating everything in his room, including himself, with an unearthly glow. He never slept well since his mother's death. A surprise attack on the Malfoy's spring cottage in southeastern France ended tragically for her. His father gave him sketchy details, since there were not many witnesses, but the most definite fact was that two or three Weasley's had been present and one most likely killed Narcissa. A little piece of Draco died the night he found out, the last bit of light in his soul, he usually thought. 

His thoughts turned back to Ginny and he sighed loudly into his empty room. He didn't think the plan was such a good idea. Too many 'what ifs' for his comfort. But his father insisted he go along with whatever The Council deemed. Lucius didn't want Draco to seem suspicious or out of line, stirring the waters. Not yet.

Closing his eyes, he knew was in for troubled, restless sleep. It was lucky if he got three or four hours in a night. When his father was in power, he would be able to rest. Until then, he would suffer.

* * * *

The first day of training was always the most intense. By the end of two weeks, the trainee was to be a fighting, finely tuned machine. Draco liked to think of himself as an artist and each student a blank canvas. He created art in these people, made them with as much care as a sculptor or a painter. He made them better than they were.

But Ginny wasn't a blank canvas; she had much previous training, good training. It was like working on a finished product, not much to improve on. He could tell she was holding back, but that was the problem. He could _tell_. He wondered what she was capable of when she put her mind to it.

At the end of the first week, she was by far the most advanced bodyguard he ever trained. He almost forgot she was on the opposite side, he enjoyed their sparring and training every day so much. Almost. Now, she was ready for The Test.

"Tomorrow is it," Draco told her, a bit out of breath from their just finished training session. He grabbed his black towel and wiped the sweat from his brow, keeping his face neutral.

"Is what?" Ginny prompted, breathless herself. She had no towel; she grabbed her wand and 'accio-ed' her water bottle, taking a big drink and splashing some on her face.

He looked at her, not answering right away. She was almost as tall as he was, dressed as per usual in a gray tank top and black shorts. Boring colors, perfect for being unseen and unnoticed. He himself chose black; wife beater and warm up pants being the most comfortable and easy to move in.

Realizing he was staring, he blinked looking away. He didn't know about attachment, although he felt something tug deep inside him when he looked at her. And he would hardly allow himself to like a Weasley, no matter how nice her legs were.

"First day," He replied finally, a bit louder than he intended. He walked toward the door. "Your Test, so to speak,"

He could feel her eyes on his back but he ignored her and headed for his office. He could hear her footsteps following him.

"What test? What are you talking about?" She demanded. In her week here, she had grown comfortable enough to ask questions without hesitation. _Brave, in her position_, Draco thought, his mind touching on the thought of her being a Gryffindor briefly.

He didn't face her, only walked to his desk, dropping his towel on top. Blaise was off getting lunch; Crabbe and Goyle were both on a recon assignment near the warehouse meeting spot of The Council. Anything to keep them busy and out of his hair. Draco and Ginny were alone in the office.

"Everyone goes through it, Lana," Draco walked over to the fridge and pulled out his own bottled water. Throwing his head back he took a long drink before finally facing her. "If I told you more, it would spoil The Test," He finished, no hint of a smile.

"What happens after I pass?"

Draco tried to hide his surprise but choked on his water. Raising an eyebrow, he covered, his expression changing to a smirk. "Confident, are we?"  
          Ginny grinned back at him. "Always, Captain," She replied, mock saluting him before finding a chair to drop into.

Draco nodded, satisfied. "Here, seven am." He told her, walking over to his desk. "Street clothes. Be prepared for anything." He added, dismissing her with a wave, his attention already on a file on his desk.

Ginny's eyes widened in shock. "I'm done? It's only noon,"

He looked up at her, a few longer stray hairs falling into his eyes, and gave her a half smile. "While I appreciate the enthusiasm, you need to rest. Being tired doesn't contribute well to our job,"

She gave him a pouty frown but stood from her chair. "Fine, but only because you're forcing me,"

"I would expect nothing less," He nodded once, still smiling. He watched her leave before turning back to the files on his desk, once again his thoughts lost in the many ways this plan was bound to go wrong.

* * * *

Ginny hurried down the street the next morning, mentally berating herself as she approached the office. She had woke up late, unusual for her, but it happened all the same. _Late on test day, great_, she thought wryly, shaking her head.

_Who are you trying to impress?_ A thought cut in, bursting to the front of her mind. She tried to answer herself by insisting it was the job, the assignment was vital and this test was important to the assignment. But she knew the real answer. She would never admit it to herself, however.

He wasn't as bad as she had him thought out to be. He was a soldier, following orders, going along with the family tradition. From the way he spoke Voldemort's name, she knew he held no respect for him.

_Emotion is a liability_, she reminded herself fiercely. _Concentrate on the plan_. She was grateful when she finally reached the office to distract her train of thought. Five minutes to spare. She wondered if he was worried.

"Late, Lana," Blaise said without looking up from his desk.

"It's not yet seven," Ginny pointed out, rolling her eyes. Both he and Draco had a very sarcastic, twisted sense of humor. Ginny had picked up on it quick and was more than glad to join in.

Draco came in the same door she just had. Ginny couldn't help but allow herself a small gawk; he had on khaki pants, a black tee shirt and black leather jacket that hung unzipped. Simple, but he seemed to make it elegant. The sunglasses perched on top of his head completed the look. Ginny hoped she wasn't drooling.

"Ready?" He asked, not noticing her slightly awed expression, or choosing to ignore it. He moved past her, picking up keys from his desk. "Back in two," He pointed at Crabbe before he turned. Ginny and Blaise followed him out.

She hoped she was dressed correctly. Always wear nondescript clothes, the number one rule in both The Alliance and The Resistance rulebook. No bright colors, just stick to the basics. She had on jean shorts and a black baby tee, her hair in a ponytail. Neither Blaise nor Draco said a word, she assumed it was ok.

The car was flashier than she expected. A shiny black Porsche 911 Carrera awaited them in a concealed garage. Draco climbed in the driver's side, Blaise held the door open for her on the passenger side.

"Where are we going?" Ginny asked after a few minutes, knowing she would most likely be ignored.

Blaise looked at Draco but neither said a word. Ginny settled herself looking out the window again, sighing softly.

Draco stopped the car on a busy street, parking on the side of the road. They climbed out, Blaise pausing once again the hold the door for her. She felt as though she was missing something, watching them both slide their sunglasses on, expressions serious.

The second most important thing about being a body guard or a spy is to have all your senses on high alert at all times. Ginny honed in on everything around her without even trying; the warm, stifling breeze, the drone of the busy street around them, the flecks in the sidewalk reflecting the sun, the smell of the restaurant to her left mixed with the sickening aroma of the non-fuel efficient cars of the underdeveloped country. The whole thing left Ginny feeling uneasy.

Rounding a corner into an alleyway, Ginny caught a movement in a doorway ahead of them. It was gone before she could recognize what it might have been; it was so quick she thought she might have imagined it. Draco and Blaise passed the door without a second glance. Ginny kept her eyes on it as she walked by but there was nothing unusual.

They turned another corner into a completely deserted back alley. The busy hum from the street was faded into a background of white noise, barely audible. The breeze was cooler and seemed to be coming off the river, it smelled fresher than the stench from the main street. Draco stopped halfway down and turned to her, lifting his sunglasses. He raised his eyebrows but didn't speak. The silence around them Ginny considered eerie.

The snap of a door opening drew Ginny and Blaise's attention; Draco stayed focused behind her. Ginny turned, saw nothing, but realized that someone had to be watching their backs. That was her job.

The man that had stepped from the door was no one she knew, but he seemed to know Draco.

"Malfoy! I should have known they'd send you," Ginny couldn't see him but she could hear the sneer in his voice.

"You have what he requested?" Draco ignored the snide tone and asked his question with no emotion present in his voice. Ginny's eyes darted from right to left, seeing nothing behind them. She glanced at the interaction going on behind her, sizing up the thugs next to the man in charge.

"Well, of course, of course," She watched the man hand Draco a brief case before turning back to her post. Blinking, she peered closer, swearing she saw a flicker of movement by the corner they turned earlier. Again, it was too brief to register.

Draco and the man finished their business quickly and without incident. She heard the door snick shut but didn't glance over her shoulder. She kept her eyes locked on the corner, concerned that she wasn't hallucinating. She thought she saw a glint of reflected sun a moment ago. She took a hesitant step closer, intending to investigate, when the door behind her opened again.

"Mr. Malfoy!" a voice called. Ginny started to turn to identify where it was coming from when she remembered what Draco wanted her to do. She quickly returned to her post, her eyes raking across the alley behind them.

Ginny honestly didn't know how she reacted in time. Looking back on it later, she would have been amazed at her own speed. She saw the gun before she saw the man. It was aimed past her right side, the direction of Draco.

She heard herself scream his name but her voice sounded far off and echoing, like it was coming from someone else. She pivoted on her heel and lunged toward an unsuspecting Draco who was turning at her shout. All her weight crashed into him, she felt a sharp pain in her right arm before it went numb as they hit the ground with a loud thud.

Ginny was dimly aware of Blaise running toward the gunman, not even stopping to see if they were okay. She lifted her head off Draco's chest and met his eyes. They were clouded with confusion and what she could swear was concern.

"Some test," She murmured groggily, feeling very light headed. She blinked slowly. Everything felt like a dream, like trying to move underwater.

"You pass," He replied, his voice a bit gravelly and without the usual sarcasm. Usually he spoke so clear and smooth, it reminded Ginny of glass. Now he just sounded scared which frightened her more.

Ginny still found herself smiling at his words. It faded as she saw black spots on the edge of her vision. She focused past Draco, not really seeing him. The spots were beginning to grow and swirl together. As her head fell forward she heard Draco's voice in the distance calling her name before the world went totally black.

"Ginny!"


	3. Chapter 3

Summery: In a new age of espionage, spies are essential to victory. One woman is given an assignment that could change the course of the impending battle. One assignment, one task, a last hope, in effort to prevent a community on the brink of war from going over the edge, until she finds a secret that could change everything…(After Hogwarts, G/D)

Disclaimer: All things related to HP are not mine, they belong to JK, I just used them and bend them to my will. The basic plot idea was given to me by my sister, Archer, as she came up with the spy idea and claimed she was going to write about it. As I have yet to see proof of this, I came up with my own plot and started the story myself. However, I give all props to my sister, as I wouldn't even be reading or writing HP fanfiction if it weren't for her. *hugs and smewchies*

A/N: Thanks for the emailed reviews that people took the time to send!

**One Last Hope**

Chapter 3

          The voices sounded as if they were echoing down a tunnel; a tunnel because everything was so darn black.

          They were talking gibberish at the moment; she couldn't understand a word. She strained to hear them better, feeling herself move closer down the tunnel. Words started to make sense.

          "Get her to a hospital," One person was saying, sounding worried. _Blaise_; the name appeared in her head, recognizing the voice.

          "You know we can't," an equally worried voice, Draco's, replied.

          Ginny felt her self being sucked back into consciousness. The suffocating blackness around her was fading quickly as she neared the surface, like coming up from a long, underwater dive.

          "The Medi-Wizard said she'd be okay," Draco sounded as if he were trying to convince himself as much as Blaise.

          "I don't trust him," Blaise was gritting his teeth, spitting the words out.

          She stirred at that moment, trying to make herself sit up as she opened her eyes. Unfortunately, that hurt, causing her to whimper in pain as her head hit the pillow behind her.

          "Lana!" Blaise exclaimed, immediately at her side. Draco stood behind him, looking over his shoulder, appearing indifferent. "Don't move, the Medi-Wizard said you should stay still." Blaise informed her, sitting in the chair by her bed.

          Ginny looked at Blaise questioningly. If they hadn't taken her to a hospital, what Medi-Wizard were they talking about?

          "He works for us," Draco answered her unasked question quietly. His voice had returned to sleek silver, not a hint of emotion denting it. "He's free-lance, he doesn't fill out reports or talk to authorities. He understands the need for secrecy." He finished his explanation before turning and walking out of her line of vision.

          Ginny knew all about 'free-lance' Medi-Wizards; she had studied them in school. Most used dirty equipment and unapproved medicines, all for an easy galleon. Since it was usually illegal medicine practiced on someone doing something illegal, the free-lance Medi-Wizards were excellent at keeping secrets.

          Ginny looked down at her bandaged left arm that felt numb at the moment. "What happened?" Her voice was shakier than she would have liked but for the most part, she sounded normal to her own ears.

          "Well, Blaise shot a look over at Draco before down at her. "You saved Draco and in the process took a muggle bullet in your left arm." He explained. "That about sums it up." He sighed, not looking pleased. "Oh, and you passed The Test." He added as an afterthought.

          "Ya think?" She raised her eyebrows, attempting a smile. Blaise sent a faint grin back at her but stood quickly.

          "You're at the office, one of the back rooms," Blaise began putting on his gloves pulled from his trench coat pockets. "Crabbe is right out side if you need anything," Draco was already headed out the door without a backward glance. "We have some business to take care of. We'll be back."

          Ginny watched them go, torn between relief and loneliness. She had to gather her wits and reassess her situation, which had suddenly shifted in her head. It would be easier with them gone, but she also felt less safe alone.

          _He didn't even ask if I was all right. He wouldn't even look at me,_ her thoughts wandered briefly. Shaking her head she forced her thoughts away from Malfoy and onto The Plan.

          She chewed her bottom lip, fear and dread beginning to grow inside her. Something was nagging on the edge of her consciousness, something she couldn't quite put her finger on. Something felt wrong, off, and she needed to find out what it was soon. She had a feeling her life depended on it.

* * * *

          He left Blaise out in the waiting room and went into his father's office alone. He was fuming, although you wouldn't be able to tell by his expression. He kept his emotion-free mask on, knowing his father would be immediately suspicious if he was upset in any way by Ginny being shot. Shot by the bullet that was meant for him.

          Lucius didn't glance up when Draco entered. Draco laid the brief case on his father's desk, under his nose, on top of the papers Lucius was working on.

          His father stopped his quill and stared at the brief case momentarily before a slight maniacal smile formed. He glanced up at Draco with sharp eyes. "This is it?" He asked in a low voice.

          Not waiting for an answer, Lucius opened the brief case, his eyes sparkling with delight. Draco could not see inside, nor did he care what was in there.

          "They tried to kill me," he told him, eyes fixed on the wall above and behind Lucius' head. He saw his father look up sharply so Draco slowly brought his own gaze down to meet his father's.

          "They obviously failed," Lucius replied, a hint of concern in both his tone and eyes.

          "Obviously," Draco returned dryly. "But they hit my assignment."

          His father stood slowly, his eyes widening. "The girl?" At Draco's nod he continued. "Is she…?"

          "Very much alive," Draco finished, watching his father close his eyes; in relief or disappointment, Draco wasn't sure. "Although shot," He added, trying to sound casual.

          Lucius' eyes flew open, his expression was visibly shocked. "She saved your life?" he asked, his voice revealing nothing but curiosity.

          Draco nodded shortly, his gaze re-fixed on the spot above his father's head. She saved his life; Draco was now indebted to her by every moral and rule he grew up with. Indebted to the enemy that he was supposed to eventually kill. It was almost funny.

          But Draco wasn't as upset as he thought he'd be. Being indebted to Ginny didn't seem so bad, in Draco's mind. He was more upset by the fact that there had been an attempt in the first place. Maybe he was getting soft. He still refused to acknowledge the notion that he might like a Weasley, even if she did save his life.

          "This changes nothing," Lucius started around his desk, stopping next to Draco. He could tell his father was trying to remain calm but the light in his eyes gave him away. He was worried that Draco would feel obligated to protect this girl, the enemy, now that she had protected him. "Do what you have to, but _do not_ compromise The Plan."

          "It would help if I knew what The Plan _was_," Draco seethed, glaring at his father. Lucius nodded, looking away but resting a hand on Draco's shoulder.

          "All will be revealed, son. When the time is right," Lucius sounded as if he were reciting the lines for the thousandth time. _Maybe that's because he is_, Draco thought wryly. He was growing impatient at being kept in the dark about the details of Lucius' plan.

          Draco looked at the hand on his shoulder, trying to summon anger at his father. But since the death of Draco's mother, Lucius had been good to him, taught him how to be a stronger person, a better solider. Draco was loyal to Lucius and would be even more so when his father took over the Dark Lord's reign. Lucius was by far the smartest, most cunning Death Eater; he would turn the war in the favor of The Resistance, with Draco at his side.

          "When do we make our move?" Draco demanded. His own voice sounded like a stubborn four year old in his ears and he winced at the idea of sounding childish.

          Lucius didn't seem to notice. He withdrew his hand and walked over to the window, staring out with his hands clasped behind his back. "Sooner than you think, Draco." He replied. And with a wave of his hand, Draco was dismissed.

* * * *

          Ginny opened her eyes groggily, the blurry world taking its time coming into focus. The back office room was dimly lit; there wasn't much to see in the hazy light. It was silent, not the hum of a street or whir of a fan to be heard. Which was probably why it was so damn hot.

          She wondered what woke her. She knew something had, but her brain couldn't pick up on what it was. She sighed, the sound louder in the silence, causing her to startle herself.

          "Ginny," the whisper of a voice made her heart skip a beat. A thought floated to the top of her head but when she concentrated on it, it vanished. Remembering no one here knew her real name, Ginny turned to the voice, her heart now racing.

          He stepped from the shadows, revealing his self to her. "Riley?" Ginny was more shocked than anything, wondering what in Merlin's name he was doing in Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini's office building.

          He nodded, running a hand through his now jet black hair. "I heard about what happened. I wanted to check in on you," His normal English accent was now replaced by a slight French one. Figuring he too was undercover, Ginny noted it, but didn't mention it.

          "How did you hear?" Her voice was mystified; she couldn't imagine how he found out or why he'd risk seeing her.

          He pulled a chair up underneath him, next to her bed. He seemed suddenly excited. "I'm undercover too, Gin-"

          "Shh!" She interrupted, glancing at the door to remind him that he wasn't supposed to use her real name.

          He grinned as an apology, "Oops, I mean, _Lana_," he corrected himself before continuing. "I can't tell details, but I wanted to make sure you were okay. My position won't make me look suspicious that I'm here, so don't worry," he took her hand gently. "I'm glad you're okay. But now I have to go."

          Ginny looked at their intertwined hands blankly. She once again felt she was missing something. All these men and their secrets. Shaking her head, she smiled to herself. Her job was making her paranoid.

          "What should I call you?" Ginny suddenly asked, disturbing the pleasant silence they were in.

          "Adam," he told her, standing and letting her hand drop. "But I have to go, important business, you know," he leaned over her and planted a lingering kiss on her forehead. "Be safe, Ginny," He whispered before retreating into the shadows and slipping out the door quietly.

          His visit could have been a dream. Now, only moments after he had gone, she was wondering if she had been hallucinating. It was quite possible after the apparent blood loss she suffered and the drugs the free-lance Medi-Wizard could have put her on. But her hand and forehead still felt the remnants of his touch. He had been real. But why had he come?

          Ginny closed her eyes, trying to piece together the events of today so they would make sense. She was having no luck. They just swirled in her head, never connecting, always ending up in a confused mess. Sighing in frustration she let herself drift back into her restless slumber.

* * * *

          Draco was doing his best to ignore Blaise's stare. They sat at their respective desks, Draco trying to appear busy. Blaise made no pretenses of working. He stared blatantly across his desk, waiting for Draco to speak first. He would be waiting a long while; Draco was in no mood to talk about anything.

          Finally annoyed, Draco exhaled loudly and slammed his quill down, staring at the parchment strewn across his desk. Without lifting his head, he raised his eyes to meet Blaise's gaze. Still, neither spoke. They continued to stare at each other in silence.

          Goyle stepped in a moment later, interrupting the staring contest. "This arrived for Lana," He told them in short, gruff words. He threw an envelope on Draco's desk before closing the door on his way out. The staring contest continued a moment longer before Draco tilted his eyes to look down at the envelope.

          Plain white, with 'Lana MacKenzie' written in heavy script. The backside was sealed with red wax and a design of a phoenix in flight. Obviously it meant to get to Ginny un-tampered with. Why, then, would it be delivered here to the office? Why risk her cover?

          His annoyance with Blaise momentarily forgotten, he broke their silence. "Looks important," Draco said, turning the envelope over in his hands. He held the seal up to his friend. "What do you think?"

          "Well," Blaise raised both eyebrows, glancing from the sealed letter to Draco. "I would say open it," He answered not sounding like it was what he really wanted to do.

          Draco nodded, staring at the envelope again. This shouldn't be a dilemma. She was a spy; her mail should be intercepted and read, no questions asked, no doubt in his mind. But things felt different for him. She saved his life. He now owed her the greatest debt a person could owe. The thought almost made him sick. Almost. Deep inside, where he refused to acknowledge, he knew he was beginning to grow too attached to her. She was strong and confident, yet sweet and innocent at the same time. And she didn't even know it. Draco would never admit that to himself however.

He repressed those thoughts, pressing his lips together as he glanced back at Blaise. Blaise shook his head and smiled. "I can't tell you what to do, Draco. She _did_ save your life, no matter how much you wish she hadn't. To tell the truth, I think we've both gone soft on her. She's too damn likable."

Draco stood, an amused look forming on his face. "I'm so disappointed, Zabini. What happened to the bossy, self-righteous, all knowing personality we all know and love? _You _not telling _me_ what to do? The wishy-washy thing doesn't suit you," He headed toward the door, hearing Blaise chuckle behind him

"Good to know you haven't lost your sense of humor," Draco heard Blaise mumble more to himself as he left the room.

Draco headed to Ginny's room. He decided he'd give her the letter unopened, but stay to watch her reaction. As good of an agent that she was, he was beginning to read her telltale signs of emotion pretty well.

"Here," Draco flipped the letter onto her lap before settling himself into a chair. He was glad she was awake already. Hopefully she could move out by tomorrow. He was nervous having her this close to operations at all times.

          Ginny looked down at the letter questioningly. "What's this?"

          Draco was busy inspecting his nails. "Came for you," he replied, not looking directly at her.

          Out of the side of his vision he saw her pick it up and break the seal. He resisted the urge to snatch it from her hand. He had a feeling it couldn't be good news. He tried to analyze his urge, wondering if it was from curiosity and duty, or from the need to protect her. Not liking the way this train of thought was headed, he turned all attention back on her.

          She read it, and then re-read it twice. Her body had tensed but her expression remained impassive. She began biting her lower lip but gave away nothing.

          Finally she set the letter on the stand by her bed and picked up her wand. Tapping the parchment once she whispered, "_Incendio_" and the paper ignited into flames, burning to ash in a matter of seconds.

          Draco sat forward quickly but was unable to stop her. "Good news?" He asked dryly, trying not to glare at her.

          "The best," She replied absently before returning his stare. "Actually, it's rather bad news. My grandma just died. How unfortunate that I'm not allowed to see any family members,"

          She was lying, that much was obvious. He stared at her a moment longer than necessary, debating on calling her bluff. The look in her eyes told him it would be pointless.

          "My condolences," he stood and left abruptly, returning to the office to inform Blaise what had happened, resisting the instinct to look back at her one last time.

* * * *

          Ginny closed her eyes when he left. She looked at the pile of ash that was once the letter, and took a deep breath. By what miracle Draco didn't open it, she didn't know, but she was thankful he hadn't. She was horrified at the thought of what he might do if he had found out what was inside the envelope.

          As yet, Ginny wasn't sure of her reaction, except one. The letter told her, no, commanded her, to pull out of the operation. Yet she was so close, close to getting what they needed. She never disregarded an order before. _Well, there's a first time for everything_, she thought grimly. The contents of the letter were shocking, but she saw no need to drop all her hard work. Her superiors would just have to get over it.

          The rest of the letter she didn't know what to do about. She wanted to tell Draco but she knew he wouldn't believe her. He didn't trust her enough, even after saving his life. He'd probably kill her. _Besides_, she had to keep reminding herself, _he's the enemy_.

          Making a loud noise of frustration, Ginny stood, gripping the side of her bed at the light headed feeling she experienced. She steadied herself and began to put on her boots, not sure where she was going, but she decided she needed to get out of the bed and move. She hated the cramped, claustrophobic feeling that had been building since she woke.

          The door burst open, startling her. It was Draco. He seemed unfazed at her being out of bed. Ginny was momentarily frightened at the detached look in his eyes. "Let's go," He told her calmly. "It's time," 


	4. Chapter 4

Summery: In a new age of espionage, spies are essential to victory. One woman is given an assignment that could change the course of the impending battle. One assignment, one task, a last hope, in effort to prevent a community on the brink of war from going over the edge, until she finds a secret that could change everything…(After Hogwarts, G/D)

Disclaimer: All things related to HP are not mine, they belong to JK, I just used them and bend them to my will. The basic plot idea was given to me by my sister, Archer, as she came up with the spy idea and claimed she was going to write about it. As I have yet to see proof of this, I came up with my own plot and started the story myself. However, I give all props to my sister, as I wouldn't even be reading or writing HP fanfiction if it weren't for her. *hugs and smewchies*

A/N: Okay, this is the final chapter and I think it's pretty long. I'm thinking of writing an epilogue but I'm not sure. I hope you enjoy it!

**One Last Hope**

Chapter 4

          Ginny's hands twisted nervously in her lap. She felt cramped in the backseat of the Porsche as she watched the back of Draco's head. She was struggling with an internal debate of telling him what she knew from the letter. But not only would he not believe her, she realized, he would hate her, not to mention her cover would be blown.

          Exhaling abruptly, she tore her eyes from his blonde head and forced herself to look out the window. Once again she had been given no information about where they were going. The look on Blaise's face made it seem as if he didn't know either. Draco's expression was indifferent, as if he were pleased but at the same time, not. Both of them were tense however; whatever this was, it was important.

          The more she thought about the letter the angrier she got. Not only did Charlie tell her to pull out, he used her real name _and_ sent it to the office. If he didn't want her to be in danger why would he risk something like that? He must have been very desperate to get her out of there.

          The car stopping outside the tallest building in the city interrupted her thoughts. Ginny looked up at it through the car window, the deep red brick 20 story office building standing in stark contrast to the dark blue sky. The sun already sunk behind the skyline, sending streaks of pink and purple through the night sky. Ginny gulped unconsciously; she was always nervous about any assignment done after dark.

* * * *

          Draco climbed from the driver's seat, his thoughts racing a million miles a minute. The owl came as soon as he returned from Ginny's bedside. His father was ready to make his move at The Gathering tonight. In a matter of minutes, Lucius would be the most powerful wizard in the world. Draco tried to summon satisfaction at the thought. He was failing miserably. There was a deep feeling of unease growing inside him. He had waited for so long for this day, but now something didn't seem right. He forced it to the back of his mind, just wanting to get tonight over with.

          The three of them walked in the front door into a deserted lobby. Draco sent Blaise to the roof via the elevator. He knew his friend had no clue what was about to happen but he didn't have time to explain.

          "We have to make sure the stairwell is clear," Draco told Ginny, pushing through he door, not waiting to see if she followed.

          "Draco!" Ginny burst through the door, looking up at him a few steps above her. He was surprised to see anger in her eyes. "Tell me what's going on," she demanded, hands on her hips.

          He wasn't accustomed to having people below his rank tell him what to do, much less demand information. He took a few steps down toward her. "There's no time," he insisted with wide eyes, not wanting to argue with her. He hadn't fully thought through what was going to happen to her when his father's plan went through. He didn't want to now. "Just c'mon. We have to hurry," he started back up the stairs not bothering to see if she was following. He would see his father's victory with or without her.

* * * *

          Ginny swallowed hard before dashing up the stairs after him. The overwhelming urgency to tell him about the letter was making her anxious. Something not good was about to happen and Ginny knew the only way to prevent it was by telling him what she found out. She didn't know how she knew, she just did. The two of them were alone in the stairwell; now was the perfect time.

          "Draco, stop!" she pleaded, still chasing him up the stairs.

          Between floors four and five, he paused, looking back at her from the landing. He didn't even seem remotely out of breath. "This better be important," he raised an eyebrow, regarding her impatiently.

          Ginny gulped in air, trying to stop herself from panting. Normally she wouldn't be so exhausted from a few flights of stairs but the growing panic inside was causing her to breath harder.

          "This is about your father, isn't it?" That wasn't what she meant to say, but the words were out before she could stop them. She kept her gaze steady, watching his reaction. She could see the surprise in his eyes, though his face remained unchanged.

          "My father is of no concern to you," Draco told her harshly, turning away from her. Instinctively, Ginny climbed closer to him and put a hand on his shoulder. He stopped moving away and looked at her hand. She didn't remove it. "What's your point?" He asked, confirming her question in a round about way.

          Dropping her hand, Ginny hesitated, looking down to suddenly find her shoes interesting. He would hate her for this, she was sure. But if it could protect him in the least, she owed that to him.

          "Draco, when…when your mother died-"

          He rounded on her so fast she gasped loudly. He grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her hard. "You are never to speak of my mother," he spat, anger changing his entire demeanor. His face was screwed into a scowl, his eyes were lit with rage, gray tinged with black flecks.

          "Draco," Ginny whispered, unable to stop the flow of words from her mouth. "I just found out…you're father isn't safe Draco, he…" How could she tell him this? It was too painful for her to even imagine.

          But she had his curiosity now. He yanked her closer to him, their noses less than an inch apart. "Say it, Ginny, say what you need to. My father did what?" he asked through clenched teeth.

          "He was the one to kill your mother, Draco. It was him, not anyone in The Alliance," her voice was barely a whisper. Draco's eyes widened as the information sunk in. It seemed forever before he spoke.

          "Lies," He hissed, shoving her away from him, forcing her to stumble backwards down a few stairs.

          "No," Ginny choked, feeling wet tears on her cheeks. She didn't know when she started crying but she didn't care. All that mattered was that he believed her. She tried to move toward him again. "It's the truth, I swear. She was helping The Alliance and your father found out. He's dangerous, Draco, you have to understand, you have to run-"

          "Lies!" Draco bellowed, cutting her off. He raised a hand as if to slap her, to stop her from talking. But he didn't. Instead he took a step away from her. The look in his eyes was now one of detachment. He was disassociating himself from her and the conversation. He looked away from her. "I should destroy you for that. For dishonoring both my mother and father," His voice was deathly low. Ginny cringed but continued to watch him as he swallowed and turned his back on her. "But you saved my life. I owe you a great debt." There was no emotion in his voice, only even toned disinterest.

          Ginny took another step toward him, wanting to comfort him. She felt horrible at being the bearer of such bad news but she was grateful he now knew. It was not a secret she wanted to be responsible for.

          He had seen her coming out of the corner of his eye. He whirled around and grabbed the front of her shirt. "Go," he whispered before shoving her away from him violently, causing her to loose her footing. "Go now, before I change my mind." He pointed away, down the stairs.

          Ginny stumbled to her feet, scrambling backward. "But, Draco-"

          "If you don't leave my sight right this instant, I _will_ kill you," he threatened calmly. All anger left his expression. Ginny believed him. Hesitating only a second, she ran back down the stairs the way she came. It wasn't what she wanted to do but he was clearly serious.

          Not only had she now made Draco hate her, she blew her assignment. Was it worth it? Taking a deep breath, Ginny knew it was. Draco did need to know the truth, whether he believed it or not was up to him.

          She slammed the door open and stepped out onto the dark sidewalk, taking deep breaths of fresh, humid air. Brushing away the tears that were forming, she wrapped her arms around herself and began down the sidewalk, unsure of what to do next.

          "Hello, _Lana_," a voice behind her called softly. In that moment, she realized Draco had called her by her real name. _Say it, Ginny, say what you need to…_

_          Oh my God_, she thought, her whole body suddenly going numb with the chill that crept up her spine, She stumbled as she turned to the voice. _He knew, he knew_! The two words continued to echo in her head as she focused on the disembodied voice. He stepped from the shadows.

          "Riley!" Ginny gasped, barely able to get the word out, her head was swimming with the realization that her cover had been blown for a while. _How long had he known?_

          "Where are you going?" Riley asked, moving toward her slowly. Her senses were alerted by the fact that she couldn't see his hands; they were behind his back.

          "Away, I have to get away," Ginny stuttered, shaking her head slightly, her eyes unfocused, looking past him. Her thoughts were choppy and she felt incoherent. Instinctively she backed away from his advancement, but he kept moving forward slowly.

          "Aw, but the party is just beginning." Riley smiled. It struck Ginny as an unfriendly and cool smile, not at all like the Riley she knew. She was immediately suspicious.

          "Riley?" She hesitated, pausing her backward movement. Her focus was coming back, a sense of danger made everything sharper suddenly.

          "I told you," He brought his hands from behind his back. In the dark it was hard to make out what was in them. "To call me Adam," He raised both eyebrows before shouting. "_Stupefy_!"

          Blue sparks hit her before she could react. _Getting slow, Weasley_, she thought dryly before slipping into unconsciousness as her head hit the sidewalk.

* * * *

          Draco couldn't believe it. He actually believed the little weasel spy over his own father. Maybe it was because he suspected it all along, or because he knew his father's capacity for deceit. Either way, right now he had to confront Lucius. He had to know for sure.

          His mother's words echoed in his head as he climbed the stairs. She told him many times that if Voldemort ever reached full power again all would be lost. She spoke in fear of Lucius, warning Draco that he was not a trustworthy man. Narcissa's haunting words had been forgotten after her death. Draco had taken solace in his father's love, clinging to what little family he had left. Lucius never showed signs of cruelty to Draco. His mother's words faded from memory. Until now. Now he remembered.

          Draco burst into the room at the top of the stairs, his father office. Lucius was there with his few loyal supporters that knew of the uprising. This small rabble was about to defy The Dark Lord. The day Draco waited for was upon him. A smile crept across his face, his problem momentarily forgotten in the giddiness of the long anticipation being fulfilled.

          "Son!" Lucius called, beckoning him with an outstretched hand. "You must come see!" His father was genuinely smiling as Draco approached. Lucius clasped a strong hand on his son's shoulder as Draco peered into the center of the circle the people around them made. The brief case he brought a day earlier lay open for all to see the contents.

          A clear glass pyramid, no bigger than Draco's fist, was glowing slightly from the green ball of light that was within. It was mesmerizing, although it was hard to tell why. It seemed rather plain at first glance, but Draco couldn't tear his eyes away from it.

          "_Lux Lucis Divinitas_," Lucius spoke softly in Draco's ear, startling him.

          "Light of Divine Power," Draco replied, translating his father's words.

          "Correct," Lucius chuckled, crossing his arms and giving Draco an approving grin. He leaned forward and snapped the briefcase shut. "You are all dismissed. We start on the roof in ten minutes. Be ready." The people around them shuffled quietly out the door Draco just entered.

          He turned to his father. "What-"

          "Does it do? It's a miracle, Draco, that I'm in possession of such awesome power. With this little trinket, I will rule all things, wizard and muggle alike. I will control the beasts it releases, causing chaos and destruction for domination. The fools who handed it over had no idea," Lucius set the briefcase on his desk, unable to stop smiling. Draco noted that he looked quite insane and wondered why he never noticed it before. He let his father continue on his tirade. "When the light grows to its fullest, brightest capacity, it opens a portal, a portal that allows the most powerful creatures of the universe to cross over." Lucius leaned across the desk toward Draco. "More powerful than dragons, son. The world has never seen such power. And who ever releases them, controls them." His eyes actually glinted with glee and anticipation.

          "Yes, father, that always works so well in the movies," Draco deadpanned in a bored tone, raising a skeptical eyebrow. He never noticed Lucius' arrogance before, but now he saw it might be his one downfall.

          Lucius only smiled wider. "Ah, son, this isn't a movie. This is a true legend, a reality. Don't you hear it whispering to you?" He held the briefcase open a moment, tilting his head as if listening to a dear friend speak. Draco heard nothing. "It tells me what it wants. All it needs to work is a sacrifice." Shutting the briefcase, Lucius pointed at the ceiling, a murderous look in his eyes. "_Him_," He grinned. "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, is about to meet his doom." The man was actually laughing about killing someone. Draco thought he might be sick. He was not raised to murder, his mother would never approve. How had he ever believed in what this man was doing? "Now, we must go," Lucius proceeded around his desk, making a beeline for the door.

          "Wait," Draco's voice rung hollow in his own ears. Lucius paused, raising an eyebrow as he turned toward him. "I have a question," Draco tried to sound nonchalant.

          "Anything," Lucius spread his arms wide, the briefcase dangling from one hand.

          Draco took several steps toward him. "What _really_ happened to mom?" He asked, watching his father's face carefully. "That night she was killed. You never told me any details."

          Lucius' expression darkened, his hands dropping to his sides. "Draco, this is hardly the time-"

          "Father!" Draco cut him off angrily. He never raised his voice to his superiors, especially his father, yet he was struggling with keeping his tone under control. "Just tell me the truth," he demanded, glaring.

          Lucius wouldn't meet his eye. He turned but made no move for the door. "I told you, Draco, those infernal Weasleys killed her on a raid,"

          "You had nothing to do with it,"

          Lucius' body tensed visibly. He turned his head to regard Draco wearily. "What gave you that idea?" he asked maliciously, returning Draco's glare.

          "Just answer the question." Draco stated, trying to keep his anger in check at being given the run around.

          Lucius paused for only a moment, but it was enough to convince Draco his father was lying. "No, Draco, I had nothing to do with your mother's death," He replied quietly before leaving the room, slamming the door behind him.

          Draco closed his eyes, his head in turmoil. His loyalty to his father was based on lies and betrayal. He always knew Lucius manipulated other people; he never once thought he'd manipulate his own son. Slamming his fist on the desk, Draco let out a yell of frustration. Now he had no idea what to do. Helplessness was not a welcome emotion.

          Gritting his teeth, he headed for the roof, knowing he had to but a stop to his father and Voldemort one way or another. Right now, he had no clue how he was going to accomplish either goal.

* * * *

          She was sure the splitting headache was what awoke her. The spell was off but she still couldn't move. Her hands were tied behind her and her feet tied together. Her head was pounding, a dull throb emanating from where her skull connected with the cement. Groaning, she opened her eyes, already twisting her wrists to create some slack.

          She was tied to some sort of pole on the roof of a building. Not seeing the tops of any other buildings, she assumed it was the same one she followed Draco into. There were lots of shadowy, cloaked figures milling about. There seemed to be no order, just people wandering. Looking to her left, she saw Riley, or Adam, whoever he was, next to her. He wasn't paying attention to her, however, he was looking over to his own left. Straining her neck, causing a fresh wave of pain, she peered around him. Blaise and Draco were in animated discussion out of earshot. She couldn't hear them but Draco seemed to be explaining something to an unbelieving Blaise. Adam watched them like a hawk, his expression dark.

          Movement at the center of the roof attracted Adam's attention for a moment. Ginny was trained to watch her position and not be easily distracted. She kept her gaze on Draco, trying, and failing, to catch his eye. He seemed to look everywhere but at her.

          Hearing Voldemort's voice _did_ catch her attention though. He was calling everyone to him, they were gathering for something big. So much for her assignment now, the battle was about to begin. _Too little, too late_, she thought wearily. 

          "Today…is the beginning!" The Dark Lord's raspy voice was heard echoing over the rooftop. All around the people fell silent. "Tonight, we attack. Unsuspecting, The Alliance will fall at my hands and we shall remove the mudbloods and muggles from our world, forever!"

          The cheers were half-hearted and faint. Ginny blinked. That was his speech? Vague to say the least it was uninspiring and tired. Looking at all the faces illuminated by the meager lampposts, Ginny was shocked. No on seemed the least bit enthusiastic, or eager, they mostly seemed disinterested and distracted. The Alliance could take these pathetic wizards with their force halved.

          Her eyes fell on Lucius Malfoy. It was startling how much Draco looked like him, right down to his stature and manner of speech. Except that malicious look in Lucius' eyes. _Draco will never have that_, she told herself confidently.

          Lucius stepped forward, revealing a briefcase. Ginny immediately recognized it as the one Draco received the day she was shot. Was that really only yesterday? It seemed to be years ago. Voldemort turned to face him, The Dark Lord's back now to Ginny.

          "Lucius?" She barely heard him ask in a surprisingly unsteady voice.

          Lucius merely smiled. Ginny would not want that smile directed at her. It sent a chill of forbidding down her spine. He didn't say a word, just simply flipped the briefcase open. Ginny could see a faint green glow emanating from the middle.

          Voldemort took a step back. "What is the meaning of this?" He demanded, still in a shaky voice.

          With a snap of Lucius' fingers two figures parted from the crowd and seized an unsuspecting Voldemort by the arms. He put up little resistance. "They will never follow you," Voldemort spat with as much malice as he could muster.

          "Watch them," Lucius finally spoke. He began mumbling under his breath; Ginny could barely hear him from where she stood. As Lucius spoke, Voldemort's body began to tremble. Ginny watch the senior Malfoy, his gaze intense, trained on Voldemort alone.

          Voldemort began to glow green. His body seemed to start to stretch and fade at the same time, the green light dim at first. He remained silent, but Ginny couldn't see his expression. Lucius began to chant louder and faster, holding the briefcase out which was now glowing a brighter green itself. The crowd around them stepped back.

          Voldemort was suddenly stretched into a long thin white light, all remnants of being a human body gone. A horrific, otherworldly scream deafened her, emanating from the white light that was once The Dark Lord. The sound would be imprinted in her mind forever.

          The light was sucked into the briefcase, causing the green glow to shine even brighter than before. Lucius actually cackled. He looked like a mad man, illuminated by the light from the suitcase.

          Ginny tore her eyes away to search for Draco. He was still next to Blaise, transfixed by the scene that had just played out. Adam was gone; he had blended into the crowd. She saw his tall head aiming toward Lucius.

          "Who dares to defy me?" Lucius dared the crowd around him.

          "I will never follow you, traitor scum!" She recognized Adam's voice yelling. A resounding cry arose from those who agreed.

          She saw Lucius' eyes light up as he smiled. He'd been expecting this. He was looking forward to it. Ginny twisted her wrists frantically, praying for a miracle.

* * * *

          "You know what to do," Draco reminded Blaise without looking at him. Not waiting for a response he took off into the crowd.

          He'd been on the roof when Adam carried Ginny's lifeless body up and began tying her to a light pole. Blaise had to restrain him from walking over and decking the guy. He watched Adam closely, noting the blood on Ginny's clothes was her own. He knew when he had a chance he would kill him for harming her, despite the fact that Adam was their guy on the inside of The Alliance. That didn't matter any more.

          Draco explained to Blaise what Ginny had told him. He was disbelieving at first but when Draco laid out the facts there was no denying it.

          "We've built our lives on lies, Blaise. I don't know what I believe in, but I know I don't believe in this," Draco motioned toward Voldemort and his father. "We have to stop them both."

          "How?" Blaise was more than willing. He was a Death Eater but more than that he was Draco's friend. He'd do whatever Draco wanted.

          Draco told him his tentative plan, knowing there was only a slim chance it may succeed. But Blaise nodded along determinedly, anxious for some action.

          When Adam mad his move, Draco and Blaise made theirs. Draco didn't even hesitate to see if Blaise would go – he knew he would. Draco immediately headed toward Adam who was headed toward Lucius. The man was, after all, still his father. Draco was oblivious to the chaos around him. Wizard on wizard, spells were flying but most of the violence was physical. Punches were thrown and people were being knocked down left and right. Draco didn't even notice.

          Breaking into a run, he tackled Adam inches from his father, sprawling them both at Lucius' feet, momentarily knocking the wind out of both of them. Adam scrambled to his feet but Draco was quicker. With all his might Draco brought his knee up into Adam's hunched position, connecting with his stomach, causing a loud groan to escape Adam's lips.

          Adam wasn't out of the fight yet, however. Bent at the waist, still clutching his stomach with one arm, Adam attempted to tackle Draco, sending him back a few steps but not making him fall. Draco stopped Adam, pushing his shoulders away. When Adam straightened, Draco threw a right hook. Adam was ready for it. He blocked Draco's fist and grabbed his wrist, throwing his own right jab, connecting with Draco's jaw.

          Draco stumbled, his right arm still held captive by Adam. He tasted the coppery sting of blood in his mouth, frowning at Adam's triumphant expression. With a low growl, Draco punched out with his left fist. _Too bad ya didn't know I was a lefty, huh Adam_, Draco thought smugly as Adam hit the floor with a resounding thud.

          Draco wiped the blood from his lips with the back of his left hand and shook circulation back into his right wrist before prodding Adam with a toe to make sure he was truly out cold. Satisfied with no response, he turned to his father.

          Oddly, Lucius wasn't paying attention to him or Adam, but to the green glow from the glass pyramid that was now on the ground. Draco felt a chill creep down his spine at his father's expression. Something was wrong.

          "I can't control them," Lucius muttered as if talking to himself, but loud enough for Draco to hear. "Do you hear their whispers, Draco? It's all a trick. No mortal can control the beasts. It's a ruse to unleash hell upon Earth." Lucius turned hollow eyes to his son. "They'll kill us all." Panic was evident in his voice.

          "Then stop it!" Draco stepped closer, reaching for the pyramid. His father grabbed his wrist with iron fingers, stopping him.

          "I can't. It's been done," There was a new mad glint in his father's eyes, one of defeat and hopelessness, one Draco had never seen before.

          "Then _I_ will stop it," Draco informed him, wrenching from Lucius' vice-like grip.

          Before Draco could reach for it, a zap of purple sparks exploded next to them. It was like dynamite. Draco felt himself lifted off the roof into the air before he began falling…and falling…and…

* * * *

          Ginny had been busy trying to work her way free. In the chaos that ensued after Lucius' hostile take over, she had been forgotten but she knew she wouldn't be for long. She didn't want to stick around and see who won, she just wanted to get to Draco and Blaise and get out of there. She paused only a moment when she saw Adam and Draco fighting before struggling to free her wrists with more enthusiasm.

          She was amazed when her hands were suddenly free. Turning, she saw Blaise with a knife, smiling at her.

          "Hero in disguise," He grinned slyly before reaching down to cut the ropes at her feet.

          Resisting the urge to hug him gratefully, she turned back to Draco's position just in time to see the explosion. It shook the entire roof. She watched Draco fly into the air and go over the edge of the building.

          Her eyes widened with the realization that they were twenty stories up. She desperately wanted to go see what happened to him but she felt frozen in place by panic, staring at the spot where Draco disappeared over the edge.

* * * *

          Draco didn't know how he ever thought to grab something but luckily instinct took over and he did. All he knew now was that he couldn't hold onto this ledge much longer.

          Lifting his head he saw he hadn't fallen all that far; the ledge he held was only about two feet from the top of the building. With some help he could climb back to safety easily.

          Lucius' head appeared over the edge. "Father!" Draco called out in relief, hoping to catch his attention. His father would help him. "I need some help,"

          Lucius stumbled to his feet, leaning heavily on the edge of the roof, looking down at Draco. He looked over his should for a long while before looking back at his son, shaking his head slowly. "It's too late, son." He replied calmly. "No one can help you." And with that he was gone.

          Any redeeming thoughts Draco had toward his father were dashed when Lucius left his line of sight. Draco's jaw actually dropped in disbelief. His _father_ left him to die. The one person he could always count on, always took care of him. _How wrong I was_, Draco thought numbly. _What a foolish, ignorant, naïve kid I've been_. His father betrayed him twice tonight. Draco felt like just letting go of the ledge, letting fate decide what to do with him.

          "Draco!?" The sound of his name caused him to look up.

          "Ginny, get away from here. That thing is dangerous. You have to run, _now_!" Draco called back, willing her to listen to him. He didn't want her to be killed trying to help him. He felt beyond help as it was. But she didn't seem to hear him; she was busy trying to crawl over the wall onto the ledge he was gripping with the last of his strength.

          "Ginny, I said-"

          "I heard you," she interrupted patiently, snapping her eyes down to meet his. "I'm not leaving you here to fall and die," She explained as if talking to a small child. Draco resented her condescending tone but decided if she was going to help him, he'd let it slide this once.

          "We're all going to die if that pyramid isn't destroyed," He tried to reason with her. His hands were starting to sweat and cramp; he could feel himself slipping. "But I wouldn't mind living five more minutes," He added hastily, attempting to smile at her.

          Ginny squatted by his hands and he could see her grin through the dark haze. "That's what I thought," She replied offering him a hand.

          She helped pull him onto the ledge; he was suddenly thankful that it was so wide. They sat a moment, panting softly, gathering their wits and senses. Draco looked at her sideways, knowing he owed her for so much more than saving his life…twice. He felt himself leaning toward her, longing to feel her lips on his.

          "Draco," She said softly, looking at him, her lips parted as she tried to catch her breath. He was mesmerized by her mouth.

          "Mmm?" 

          "The pyramid? Death? End of the world and such?" She reminded him, smiling lightly.

          He could have hit himself on the forehead. With a loud noise of irritation he jumped up, already climbing the wall. The rooftop was deserted except for knocked out or dead bodies. The briefcase was glowing so brightly he and Ginny had to shield their eyes. There was a high-pitched humming noise emanating from it now and it rocked back and forth violently. Whatever was going to happen was going to happen soon.

          They approached cautiously, taking slow steps. "What do we do?" Ginny shouted to be heard over the horrible noise.

          Draco shook his head. He really wasn't sure himself. His father's words echoed in his head. _Do you hear it whispering to you?_ Draco strained to hear something, anything but the loud siren like noise it was making. The light grew brighter as they hesitated. "My father said it has something to do with the light. When it grows to it's brightest the beasts come out," Draco shouted to her, explaining all he knew.

          "What if we put the light out?" Ginny called. "_Nox_?" she suggested.

          Draco gave her a weird look. That was too simple, a spell learned in first year wizarding school? She shrugged, looking back at the growing light. He sighed, not coming up with a better idea.

          "What do we have to lose? Okay," Draco took a deep breath and drew his wand. "_Nox_," He said in an almost bored tone. The light faded a smidge that was barely noticeable. He snapped his head to Ginny whose eyes were wide with surprise. He tried the spell again, with another small success. He saw in his peripheral vision Ginny pull her wand out as well. This time she said the spell with him.

          The fade in light was dramatically different. The humming noise dimmed to almost a whisper. They did it one last time and the light was almost gone, nothing but a flicker of green candlelight.

          "Destroy it or it will come back," Ginny told him in a hollow, monotone voice. Draco knew instantly that she was right. Picking the _Lux Lucis Divinitas _with his left hand. It was burning hot, immediately scorching his palm. Gritting his teeth against the pain he hurled it at the wall behind him. The glass shattered into thousands of pieces and the rooftop was once again silent and lit only by the dim lampposts.

          Ginny met Draco's eyes. She reached up to brush something on his face; the blood still on his lip from Adam's punch. He caught her wrist with catlike reflexes, reminding him of the first time they met a little over a week ago. So much had changed since then, in one short week.

          "I sor-sorry," She stammered. He wasn't sure what she was sorry for, and she probably wasn't either, but he didn't care. She was the only one who protected him, cared about him, since his mother died. His father had manipulated and deceived him. Ginny was as truthful as she could be to him at all times. He loved her for that, if nothing else. He could finally admit it to himself. He was in love with her.

          Pulling her close to him, he crushed his lips onto hers, tangling his fingers in her hair. She returned his kiss with urgency, as though she couldn't get enough. He was amazed at the amount of passion and energy she had after such an ordeal they had been through. He didn't want to let go.

          "Draco!" His name being called forced them apart. They both turned to see Blaise coming toward them, a prone body floating rigidly behind him. "Lookie lookie what I found," Blaise grinned, waving his hand with a flourish. Lucius was very much unconscious, floating a few feet in the air. Blaise obviously chased him down and knocked him out.

          "Good job, Blaise," Draco released Ginny to pat his friend on the back. "Perfect." He held his burnt hand to his chest, relieved the pain wasn't too bad.

          "Want me to stuff him to mount on the office wall?" Blaise joked, twirling his wand lazily. He flashed a wink over Draco's shoulder at Ginny.

          "No, I think The Alliance frowns upon that, Zabini. They'll want him alive I suspect. Hopefully to torture, but I don't think that's how they operate." Draco, too, looked over at Ginny.

          She just shook her head in amusement, turning to survey the rooftop scene around her. The Resistance had finally fallen.

A/N: Still debating on an epilogue. But I wanted to thank my faithful reviewers, for which I am eternally grateful they spent the time to review. I love reviews. I think all writers live on them. I know one new review makes my day. So take a second and please please please tell me what you think! Special thanks goes to: Ruby Snidget, stormyfire, soupofthedaysara, Lily Celesta, Redbug, Asanya, Beccs, Clara, heath, Kitty Malfoy, Alanna, camdenbatgirluk, Sugar Quill, Olivia, Danielle, and of course my number one fan Erin! Thanks guys!


	5. Epilogue

Summery: In a new age of espionage, spies are essential to victory. One woman is given an assignment that could change the course of the impending battle. One assignment, one task, a last hope, in effort to prevent a community on the brink of war from going over the edge, until she finds a secret that could change everything…(After Hogwarts, G/D)

Disclaimer: All things related to HP are not mine, they belong to JK, I just used them and bend them to my will. The basic plot idea was given to me by my sister, Archer, as she came up with the spy idea and claimed she was going to write about it. As I have yet to see proof of this, I came up with my own plot and started the story myself. However, I give all props to my sister, as I wouldn't even be reading or writing HP fanfiction if it weren't for her. *hugs and smewchies*

A/N: Okay, so I wasn't going to write an epilogue, and I wasn't going to write and epilogue, but finally I decided, maybe I will write one. So I did. I sat down and it took about 2 weeks but I think I finally have an ending. So thank you thank you thank you for all your reviews, I'm sorry it's been a while, but I've been extremely busy this summer. Once school starts I think I'll have more time for writing. I'm already working on my next story, yey. I hope you all enjoy this; I worked hard on it for you!

**One Last Hope**

Epilogue

          Without a leader, The Resistance had indeed fallen. Voldemort was destroyed, Lucius was sent to the new prison camps The Alliance had set up. No one else had the desire, or guts, to lead. So the organization folded in on itself. The headquarters in Egypt was dismantled and destroyed along with all reminders of The Resistance. Most Death Eaters were caught right away and sent to prison camps. No leniency for testifying. No one wanted a repeat of before.

          Ginny wasn't sure at first what to do. Spies were really no longer needed since there was no enemy. She could go back to Medi-Wizard school but that seemed tame after her several years of covert ops. Headquarters was still rounding up stray Death Eaters and Voldemort supporters that slipped away. Adam was among those that had disappeared. Though mostly Aurors were doing the round up, many people from her unit were helping. It seemed they didn't want to go back to quieter lives either. Ginny decided she would help, as that seemed her only choice at this point. 

          She hadn't seen Blaise or Draco since that night on the roof in Egypt. She knew there would be no leniency this time, even if they did help stop Lucius or not believe in the Dark Lord's reign or save the world. The Alliance was planning on being stubborn. Ginny told them both to run. And they had; they had no choice.

          The look he gave her before Draco finally left the roof would haunt Ginny's dreams for the next few months. The last thing he wanted to do was leave her, that much was evident. She wondered what he would have said if he stayed, he had longed to tell her something. The part she remembered most was the fear in his eyes. Fear of being caught, fear of being unable to hide, or fear of never seeing her again, she didn't know which. All she knew was that she awoke nearly every night in a cold sweat with the feeling of his lips on hers and those scared eyes burned into her memory. She realized she missed him, missed being around him. She also knew there was no way they'd be able to be together; right now Draco was the most wanted man in the wizarding world.

* * * *

          Ginny sat straight up in her bed gasping for breath, unwilling to open her eyes yet. Another dream. Of him. They were coming more frequently now.

          Taking a deep breath, Ginny savored the cool morning Mediterranean air of Southern France wafting in the open window. Soon it would be hot and muggy, hard to breath, but in the early morning it was refreshing and still cool.

          The dream faded as she tried harder to keep it fresh in her head. Her thoughts were forced to shift to her reason for being here. Tracking Adam. She let her eyes open at the thought, taking in the small, quaint bed and breakfast room she was staying in. The comfortable feeling from her dream was gone, replaced by a cold, hard lump of anticipation. Or dread, she wasn't sure.

          Flipping the covers off her, she hopped out of the bed and walked over to the window to take in the view one last time. They would find Adam tonight then be sent on the next mission, away from this beautiful country. She was sure of it. And some part of her didn't want to leave; she felt a desire to stay among the rolling green hills and picturesque vineyards.

          Without the need for secrecy as there was before, Ginny was allowed to be on her brother's team. She and Ron, along with the rest of his team, were put on Adam's case as soon as it was discovered he surfaced briefly in France. They tracked him to this town, they were sure to uncover him today. Ginny busied herself with getting ready, the dream forgotten, pushed aside, like the rest of her memories of Draco.

* * * *

          Ginny's hair would never be the bright red it once was as a teenager. She no longer dyed it other colors but it grew back a dark red, almost burgundy. After initial frustration, Ginny began to actually like the unusual color.

          Ron, on the other hand, never wanted red in his hair again. He thought girls would like the blond look more so he kept it. Ginny would tease him about it to their dieing day but in actuality, it looked good on him. His eyes seemed brighter and the messy, just-out-of-bed look suited him.

          Sitting in Ron's room, which was serving as a mock conference room, Ginny watched her brother go over the plan to their team. She had to admire him, he was a born leader. He had something…charismatic about him that drew people to him, made them want to follow.

          The layout of the building Adam was residing in was on a chart in front of the long oak table the team was sitting at. Ron kept pointing out places with his wand, leaving colorful marks all over the originally white paper.

          "Ginny, your stake out point is here," Ron jabbed the wand at the paper, leaving a bright blue dot where he pointed. "You will have a plain view of two exits from the target building, here and here," He pointed at the spots on the chart respectively. "Antonio will be your support," Ron continued on to the next person. Ginny let his voice drone into the background; she knew this plan by heart, she stayed up half the night helping Ron come up with it.

          She let her eyes slide to Antonio. She preferred to work alone, but this job was too important to leave anything to one person. He was a competent partner, she supposed, if not a big over eager. He did what he thought would please certain others, not always what was the right thing to do. But he would watch her back and that's all she needed out there tonight.

          Everyone began leaving, snapping Ginny back to reality. She paused, catching Ron's look. He wanted her to stay.

          The room was cleared quickly, everyone making their last minute preparations before moving out at dusk. Ginny raised an eyebrow at her brother questioningly.

          "Gin, it's important to keep our eye on the target," He got right to the point, swiveling into the chair next to her. "No letting personal feelings or vendettas cloud the objective." He looked at her earnestly, his tone serious.

          Ginny rolled her eyes but smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, big brother," she leaned forward toward him. "Adam's just another one of these slimy losers, like all other Death Eaters-"

          "A slimy loser with a personal history between you two." Ron interjected. He took a deep breath. "Look, Gin. We both know you're good. We both know you're hot tempered. I'm not accusing, Merlin knows it runs in the family. I just need you to be careful."

          Ginny stood, giving her brother another reassuring smile. She tipped two fingers to her forehead in a mock salute. "Aye, aye captain." She winked. "I'll be a good girl, I promise."

          Ron returned her smile. "I know you will."

* * * *

          If Ginny could pick anywhere to live, it would be Southern France. Not only was the landscape breathtaking, the architecture of the quaint villages they passed through was beautiful. Everyone she met seemed hospitable and friendly making her wish she were on vacation, not hunting criminals. Standing at her post she glanced again at the crumbling remains of an ancient castle on a hill overlooking their target building. White marble set against a fading sky of burgundy and amethyst, set on a hill of lush emerald grass. The deep colors were fascinating; she could hardly bear to tear her eyes away.

          The sun as gone, the sky was blackening. Soon the dim stars would shine bright and the streets would be illuminated only by the torches the townspeople lit every night. Then the raid would begin. Ginny felt giddy with anticipation.

          A movement in the alley to her right caught her eye. _Probably a cat_, she thought, but still felt uneasy, knowing it could prove trouble if it wasn't a cat. She told Antonio she was going to check it out and began down the pitch-black alley cautiously, ready to draw her wand at a moments notice.

          Her eyes were taking their time adjusting but the rest of her senses were on high alert. She heard faint shuffling ahead, a noise that could be an animal - or a human. Her curiosity fully peaked, Ginny tip toed forward, making as little noise as possible.

          The alley ended on a narrow cobbled road, hidden away from the main hustle and bustle of the small town. Looking right then left she spotted nothing unusual. One more glance and she turned to head back, disappointment beginning to sink her stomach.

          _What was that_? A sudden movement halted her motion and caused her heart to skip a beat. It looked like an edge of a cloak disappearing around a corner up ahead. Excitement let feeling back into her limbs. Ginny jogged over to search out what caused the commotion.

          She stopped at the end of the next alley. Halfway down was a stone archway separating two three-story buildings. Under the arch was a man. At least, it appeared to be a man. In the starlight she could mostly make out only a silhouette of a tall, strongly built guy, hair covered by a brimmed hat, most of his face covered by some sort of scarf.

          It was a standoff. Ginny faced him, unmoving; he like-wise faced her, unflinching. As her eyes adjusted a bit more she could begin to distinguish his eyes. Black holes at first, she bean to see them better, squinting as she thought she recognized them but could place them.

          He was gone before she could blink. Ginny did blink in surprise, but he was still gone. _How did he do that_? She rushed forward to where he had been standing. At first it appeared he must have apparated, somehow avoiding the telltale popping noise. Then she realized her steps that were circling on themselves sounded hollow. She stomped twice. Definitely hollow.

          Dropping to her knees, Ginny excitedly searched for a latch. Her hand brushed across cold metal among the rough, fake stones. A button. Pushing it, she rocked back on her heels in awe as a slate of road slid into itself and revealed a hold into the ground. Torches were lit within and Ginny could see the floor not far down. Not hesitating a moment she climbed down, eager to explore, the original mission forgotten.

          It was well lit by the torches; she could see everything from the hard packed dirt floor to the reinforced stone walls. Someone went through a lot of trouble many years ago to make this tunnel. Not a hundred feet ahead, there was a curve; she couldn't see beyond that. Approaching quickly but cautiously, Ginny peeked around the corner.

          The tunnel seemed infinitely long. She wasn't sure how that man disappeared so fast but she was determined to find him. Something about him was bothering her but she couldn't put her finger on what it exactly was. 

          Ten minutes later there was no sign of change in the tunnel or the guy who led her there. Ginny was quickly getting fed up. Ron would be mad at her already for leaving her post; she should get back before something went awry because she was gone. This search was quickly becoming pointless.

          Turning abruptly on her heel, Ginny took one step before feeling something light fall on her head. Looking up she brushed dirt from her hair to find another opening like the one she crawled down. Retracing her steps in her head, Ginny figured she was under the remains of the castle by now. Her interest renewed, she grabbed the edge of the hole and hauled herself up.

          It was much darker in this room. The only light was from a single window that let in a bit of the night sky and the faint echo of torchlight from the tunnel she just exited. Ginny allowed a minute for her eyes to adjust before moving away from the hole.

          She was definitely in the castle. By the looks of things, she should pray that the walls didn't tumble around her; they didn't look too sturdy. There were still a few pieces of furniture, dilapidated and moldy; Ginny suppressed an urge to pinch her nose at the stink of dust and mildew. There was only one other exit from the room, a doorway to her left. Without further hesitation she went through it.

          The hallway was darker then the room she just left. There was a faint glow of light down the hall; Ginny headed in that direction. Rounding a corner she quickly fell back around it hoping she hadn't been noticed. Hearing no sound of alarm, Ginny allowed herself to breathe. Slowly she peeked around the corner, taking in the scene before her.

          Her first instinct was to run back and find Ron. No doubt his search was fruitless, Adam was standing in the room in front of Ginny. But she held still, watching, trying to figure out what was going on.

          Adam was pacing in front of a group of cloaked figures sitting in chairs, talking animatedly and waving his arms wildly. Even from as far away as she was she could see the crazed look in his eyes. Adam had gone over the edge of sanity, that was apparent. She only wished she could hear what he was saying. She had to get closer.

          She scoped out the room. It reminded her of the entrance hall at Hogwarts, high vaulted ceilings, wide open without much furniture. There were a few display cases around the edges of the room, so caked with dust that you couldn't see into them. The candlelight cast shadows everywhere that she could hide in but the problem was getting to them without being seen. Her only option of getting closer was a desk less than fifty feet from her. There were random tables throughout the room but only the desk would provide cover. But how to get to it without Adam seeing her. Her attention snapped back to the gathering before her. Adam was gesturing frantically again, turning his back to the crowd and holding his arms high.

          _This is my chance_, Ginny's thoughts startled her; she was more on top of the game than she felt. Her body was moving before her mind could react, instinct taking over. The desk seemed to take an eternity to get to but she slid silently behind it, undiscovered. Breathing deeply, she steadied herself before realizing she could hear Adam close to perfectly now. She pressed her back to the desk and scooted as close to the edge as she could without being seen.

          "He is waiting," She heard him say in a perfectly calm voice that didn't match his earlier active motions. She dared a glance around the desk and going undiscovered, kept her head peeking around the corner to see. Adam whirled back to the murmuring crowd. "I am the only one who knows how. The time draws near. Are we ready? Are _you _ready to begin?" Adam eyed each member of his crowd questioningly.

          _Ready for what_? Ginny was confused but she kept straining to hear, hoping for a clue to figure out what they were trying to do. Adam continued to assess his crowd with a maniacal smile as he spoke.

          "He will rise again. Harry Potter couldn't kill him twenty-five years ago; Lucius Malfoy had no more success. He _will_ come back. TONIGHT!" Adam began laughing in a high-pitched, hysterical manner. 

It disturbed Ginny to see a man she once called a friend so obviously insane. Her situation seemed surreal; trying to resurrect Voldemort again? How many times could one person come back? Recalling the way Voldemort was killed, she was pretty certain that there was no way he would rise again, no matter what Adam thought. His words were too cliché, she had to be dreaming. Squeezing her eyes shut she whispered to herself, "One, two, three, wake up!" Opening her eyes, her situation hadn't changed. It was real. Her decision was made for her; she had to find Ron and stop Adam now. There was no way she could take on the all the people in this room on her own.

As quietly as she could, Ginny turned to get a better vantage point in order to see when she could escape the way she came in. Twisting herself up, she lost her footing and began to slip, reaching out to steady herself by grabbing the desk. A second too late she realized her mistake as the desk moved less than an inch but caused a horrible scraping noise that echoed throughout the room. All other noise stopped; the silence was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

Ginny closed her eyes, mentally scolding herself and whispering a few expletives. She could run, but they would be on her within seconds. She reached for her wand to find it missing. A few more whispered curses as she realized she lost it climbing around in the catacombs. The group would come check to see what made the noise any second, she was left without a choice. Exhaling loudly, Ginny stood quickly, confronting the room with a defiant glare.

Adam's look of surprise quickly turned to glee. His entire congregation was turned toward her; all eyes were focused on her. Ginny shifted her weight but held her glare.

"Ginny, my love," the French accent came out thicker than ever. "What a wonderful surprise. I had a feeling you might show up."

"You're not getting away with anything, Adam," Ginny threatened, trying to conceive a quick plan. "You're surrounded, we have every exit covered." She hoped she didn't sound as scared as she felt. She used to be good at bluffing; she was about to find out if her skills were still up to snuff. "Just give it up," She added hastily, wondering what she was going to do if he did, indeed, give up.

Adam's laughter cut her off. "Sorry, Gin. You're a great secret agent but a horrible 'on the spot' liar." He reached behind his back and pulled something from the waistband of his pants. Holding it in her direction she saw a glint of metal and realized it wasn't a wand as she originally thought; it was a Muggle Gun.

Ginny blinked, scarcely believing her eyes. "Adam," She started but didn't get any farther.

"Ginny, love, you may be beautiful, you may be smart, but you are not talking your way out of this. Nothing you can say will rescue you." Adam chuckled, gun still aimed in her direction. "Goodbye, my sweet."

Before she could argue and luckily before he could pull the trigger, a shadow separated itself from the rest of the dark room so quickly she almost missed it. Adam's arm was hit from below, knocking his arm up and the gun away. Ginny stared, realizing her rescuer was the man she followed here to begin with.

Falling back on training and instinct, she knew she couldn't let this element of surprise wear off. Ginny dragged her concentration away from the two men tackling each other and bent to retrieve her spare wand from her boot, thanking Merlin that she was always thorough and put on all her equipment despite the fact she most likely wouldn't need it. It wasn't her own wand, but it would do in a pinch. Quickly pointing it at the slowing coming around crowd, she said the area 'stupefy' spell she learned in her seventh year at Hogwarts, putting most of the group out of commission. But there were still a few coming at her.

Throwing a glance toward Adam and her 'helper' she was satisfied Adam didn't have the upper hand. She could fully concentrate on the current threat, the half dozen or so men advancing on her.

Flinging herself to the ground, she aimed for the knees of her attacker on the right. He stumbled over her, pitching forward into another assailant, causing them both to tumble to the floor. Rolling to her feet, every sense heightened in the heat of the battle, Ginny threw her elbow hard to the left and behind, catching a person in the jaw as he leapt at her. Someone grabbed her right arm, yanking it abruptly, causing Ginny to yelp in pain. She swung at whoever it was grabbing her with her left hand but he caught it as well, leaving her to what he thought was open to attack. Using it to her advantage, she jerked her arms toward her and brought her knee up hard, right into his groin. He tumbled to the side, groaning and holding himself, no longer a threat.

Taking a second to long to enjoy her small victory, someone grabbed her from behind, wrapping a beefy arm around her neck, yanking her backward. A sense of de ja vu filled her, remembering the fight she had in Italy, her last assignment with Riley- er, Adam. She tried to stomp on his foot but he was quicker than her, anticipating her move. She tried to get her footing to lean forward but he was keeping her off balance by dragging her backward. Her air supply was cut off; she was beginning to see black spots on the side of her vision. She couldn't let him win. She reached out her foot, trying to find a wall to flip herself out of his grip or anything to stop her from passing out.

A loud thud startled her and surprisingly her attacker loosened his grip and fell to the floor. Rubbing her neck, she pivoted on her heel, ready to defend herself.

Her jaw dropped in shock. Blaise was standing behind her with a wicked grin, rubbing his knuckles. Ginny glanced down to see the guy who grabbed her out cold at her feet before raising her eyes to the last person she expected to see.

"A thank you would be nice," Blaise prompted, gesturing at the prone man on the ground. "But I'll accept your stunned silence instead." His smug grin hadn't changed since she last saw him. He reached his hand out to help her over the knocked out people strewn about the ground.

Ginny was having a hard time finding her voice. She allowed Blaise to lead her to a corner of the room, picking their way through bodies bound by her spell. What, in Merlin's name, was he doing here? He was supposed to be in hiding. She never thought she'd see him again, not after that night on the roof.

"Now I know you're asking yourself, 'How? How did my current hero, Blaise Zabini, know I was here? How did he know to be here to save my life?' Well, that's easy to explain." Blaise stopped them and motioned toward the center of the room with his elbow.

In a slight daze, Ginny looked over in time to see the guy she followed in the catacombs, the man who saved her from Adam's gun, kick out and defeat Adam who fell motionless to the ground. But he wasn't just any man. In the fight, he lost his scarf and hat, leaving his face exposed. Brushing the hair from his forehead, Ginny caught the glint of blond-silver from the candlelight. Draco.

She squeaked as a hand grabbed her unexpectedly. Turning and inhaling sharply, she met Ron's concerned eyes. She let her breath out slowly when she realized there was no threat. Not quite believing her own eyes, she turned back to see Draco standing in the middle of the room staring back at her. He was wearing a long back leather trench coat, black clothes, black gloves; he blended in with the shadows all around, making his face and hair stand out in the darkness. Her eyes met his but neither spoke a word. It was definitely Draco.

The realization that Ron would want to apprehend Blaise and Draco hit Ginny suddenly. Turning to her brother she tried to find the words to change his mind. "Ron, you can't-"

Ron shook his head once. "Don't worry, Gin," Reaching for his muggle walkie-talkie, he began relaying their location to the rest of the team members outside.

"I met him in the house and brought him here." Blaise cleared up for her. "After a long explanation and a little bit of physical violence." Blaise shot an annoyed look at Ron who returned it with malice. "Otherwise we would have been here sooner."

"You guys better go. The rest of them won't be as understanding." Ron warned, looking around the room to assess the situation and figure out a way to explain why he left the target building.

Ginny had already turned back to face Draco. He was staring at her. She took a few hesitant steps toward him, uncomfortable and unsure of what to do more. She stopped, trying to read his eyes. It was impossible; he seemed to have closed himself off.

She heard Blaise behind her talking to Ron. "The house goes up in three minutes, you're sure it's clear?"

"They're on their way up so yes. Now go before they catch you. Or I change my mind," Ron's voice sounded strained, as if he were trying to keep his anger in check.

There was so much Ginny wanted to say to Draco, so many thoughts she had over the past few months that she wanted to share with him. But words were failing her and time was running short. All they had were a precious few seconds and all she could do was stare dumbly at him, unable to speak, unable to breathe. His stare held equal intensity; she didn't think he was breathing either.

"C'mon, Draco." Blaise uttered softly, coaxing his friend away. Draco didn't take his eyes off her. He made his way toward Blaise, having to walk by her to get out of the building. Ginny was still unable to find her voice and felt paralyzed, unable to move from the spot she stood in. He brushed past her, so close she could feel the heat from his body, smell the scent of him. Close enough for only her to hear him whisper words she never thought she would get to hear from him.

"I love you,"

* * * *

"Damn!" Draco slammed his fist onto the table in anger. He shook his hand, having hurt it in the process.

"Problem?" Blaise asked, setting a mug of coffee in front of Draco before leaning back against the counter, taking a sip from his own mug. Crossing his arms over his chest he watched Draco with much amusement.

"Shut up, Zabini, you know what's wrong." Draco seethed through clenched teeth, not looking at his friend. He pushed the mug away abruptly, sitting back in his chair. "I'm such an idiot," He muttered, staring at the mug intently.

"Well, we all already knew that one, that's old news. There has to be more to the story than that," Blaise goaded Draco, partly for his own entertainment, partly because he knew Draco needed it.

"She just stood there, Blaise. Stood there and didn't say a word. I don't think she was happy." Draco's confession came quicker than both boys expected. Surprised at his own words, Draco closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead warily. "I guess I expected more of a reaction." He admitted finally.

Blaise exhaled, shaking his head. He set his mug down before leaning on the table with both hands. "Drake, she was in shock. The last thing she expected was for the two of us to show up. I think her lack of reaction was more of an indication than an over-dramatic one would have been. You saw the _way_ she was looking at you, man. She was just…" Blaise floundered for a moment, searching out the correct word. "Overwhelmed." He decided on, nodding once with satisfaction at his choice of words.

"I dunno, Blaise." Draco shook his head, a few stray hairs falling into his eyes. He pushed himself away from the table and stood, walking to the nearest window to stare out, hands clasped behind his back. He stared out over the lands that he now owned half of, Blaise owning the other half. The rolling hills stretched for miles, covered in lush green and backed by the purest sky blue.

When Draco and Blaise had run, they needed a place to run to. They discussed both going separate ways and staying together. Surprisingly, both had a small, well-hidden dream of owning a vineyard somewhere in France or Italy. Deciding it would be easy to be overlooked, they invested what little capital they had in the land that they were now standing on in Southern France. Blaise had his own house down the road and they had another cottage set up for the workers they hired to work the land. So far they were breaking even, but profit was on the horizon.

"The question is," Draco continued. "Do you think she'd want to stay? Do you think she'd even consider spending her life in anonymity?" He threw a look over his shoulder at Blaise who was watching him carefully. "Does she love me back?"

* * * *

"I should have said something." Ginny whined, skipping a rock across the still surface of the lake. "It was so dumb of me to just stand there and stare stupidly," she mocked herself, staring at Ron blankly, imitating her reaction to seeing Draco at the castle. "Well, duh," she rolled her eyes. "I could kick myself. I _should_ kick myself. Better yet, you kick me big brother. And remind me of what a stupid arse I am."

Ron rolled his eyes, chuckling as he threw his own rock into the serene water. "Gin, if I hear you talk about Malfoy one more time, I'll take you up on that offer."

Ginny flopped unceremoniously to the ground, sitting with her knees pulled up to her chin. "It's just horrible living with regret, you know. The 'what ifs' start getting to you after a while,"

"It happened yesterday." Ron proclaimed, sitting beside her.

"Yes, I _know_! And if I'm this miserable today, how will I be tomorrow? In a year? In ten years? Regret is a horrible thing, Ron." Ginny shook her head sadly. "And I totally regret not telling him everything yesterday. Things could be different now."

"There wasn't time." Ron reminded her gently.

She shook her head again. "There was time enough for him to say what he had to."

Ron had told her what had happened yesterday. He went into the target house as planned only to find Blaise Zabini, not Adam. After a few thrown punches, Blaise finally got through enough information to Ron about where Adam really was for Ron to believe him. On the way Blaise explained to him about what he and Draco had been doing since they left the rooftop.

Blaise had left explosives in the target house and shortly after the rest of the team arrived into the castle, the house blew. In reality, no one was hurt; but Ron told everyone he had left Draco and Blaise tied up inside. Everyone thought the two most wanted fugitives were dead. Only Ron and Ginny knew the truth.

The two Weasleys had decided it was time for a much-deserved vacation for a few days and Southern France was the perfect place to do it in. Ron relayed the information he got from Blaise to Ginny that morning about the vineyard and their new identities.

Looking down at his hands before shooting her a sideways glance, Ron suggested, "You could always stay."

Ginny actually snorted. "Like anyone would believe I stayed in France because I 'enjoy the scenery.' Everyone would know we let them get away, Ron. They don't want to accuse me to my face, but everyone knows how I feel about Draco." Shaking her head, Ginny tossed another rock. "No, that would be too obvious and leave Draco and Blaise in danger."

Ron held up his hands as if reading a piece of paper. "Grief stricken on the bring of madness at the loss of her so-called friends, Ginny decides to move to America in search of better dreams and a new hope for a better life."

Ginny made a face at him. "What is that bunch of crapola? You working for Hallmark now?"

Ron laughed. "No, doofus, it should be your explanation for leaving the force. You don't really have to go to America, just make it seem like you did. You know how hard it is to keep track of people once they are there."

"Just…disappear?" Ginny frowned, lost in thought. "Wouldn't they come after me?"

Ron chuckled, reaching over to pat his sister's shoulder affectionately. "Gin, as much as you tend to forget, you _are_ a good guy, remember? You deserve to 'retire' so to speak. Write your note, I'll deliver it. I'll take care of everything. You just go and be happy. No regrets."

Ginny looked at Ron in wonderment, unsure what to say. She kept opening and closing her mouth, words failing her again. Finally, taking a deep breath, she smiled softly. "What about you and George and Fred and Charlie, Bill and Percy? How will I ever see you if I'm hiding here in Southern France?"

Ron sighed in exasperation. "Ginny, don't worry so much. It will all work out how it's supposed to. We'll find a way to visit. Stop trying to make yourself be miserable. Be happy." Ron motioned over her shoulder.

Turning her head slowly, Ginny locked eyes with Draco who was only a few feet away watching them. She scrambled quickly to her feet, wondering how much he had heard.

Ron stood as well. "I, uh, am going to take a walk." He winked at his sister before disappearing among the trees.

All Ginny's attention was focused on Draco now. Her only urge was to run over and throw her arms around him, but she learned to control her impulses a long time ago. Searching for the right words, she finally stammered. "So, how've you been?" _Lame_, she thought to herself, flinching slightly.

But to her surprise, Draco smiled. "It's quiet here, but in a good way. Peaceful. I never had a lot of peace and quiet growing up. I like it," His smile faltered a fraction of an inch. "But only having Blaise around gets…tiring. I-" He cut himself off, looking past her into the horizon at something only he could see. Pulling himself together, he set his jaw, regained his unemotional, detached expression and continued. "I wanted to thank you for helping us get away a few months ago. You saved Blaise's and my life and I felt I owed you. Now we repaid our debt last night. We're free and clear, we owe each other nothing."

Ginny frowned as he paused, confused. What was he talking about? It sounded like a good-bye. The whole unemotional, shut off expression was frustrating her.

"So I guess this is good-bye," He concluded, already turning to go. He never got the chance.

Ginny flew toward him, covering the distance between them at record speed. Her momentum knocked them both to the ground, Ginny on top of Draco. She licked her dry lips as he turned startled steel-gray eyes up at her. She smiled slowly.

"Oh, no, Malfoy. You're not getting away that easily." Ginny made her decision in that instant. There was no way she was leaving him. She had fallen in love with Draco a while ago and as much as she tried to deny it, she still loved and missed him. This was her one opportunity, her one last hope, at happiness.

"No regrets," She told him, still lying on top of him. "I choose happiness," Ignoring the confused look he was giving her, Ginny leaned down, crushing her lips onto his. He immediately kissed her back with equal intensity, his hands snaking up her back to tangle in her hair. It was better than the dreams she wok up to, more intense than she remembered.

Pulling back slightly, Ginny was breathless and panting a bit. She was pleased to see Draco the same. "I love you too." She whispered, returning the smile that her words put on his face. He pulled her lips back to his, both their worlds now content, now that they finally had each other.

They had to live in hiding, they had to live anonymously, but all that mattered was that they were together and in love. Happiness was inevitable.


End file.
